Complexos Desencontros
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: Depois de ser raptado, Hotohori tenta esquecer seu sequestrador, por quem se apaixona. Tudo muda quando Tamahome reaparece em sua vida, agora ele precisa lutar por esse amor e ainda enfrentar a homofobia de seu pai. OBS.: Essa fic é AU.
1. O Sequestro

**Parte 1 **

**Cap. 1: O Sequestro**

As aulas tinham terminado mais cedo no colégio porque um professor adoecera e Hotohori estava a fim de dar um passeio sozinho. Não era mais nenhuma criança para não saber andar pela cidade, tinha 16 anos e todo mundo nessa idade fazia isso, por que não ele?

Percebera o rapaz de boné que o seguia, mas não deu importância, era só uma coincidência, nada para se preocupar, provavelmente estavam apenas seguindo o mesmo caminho. Mas os passos do rapaz se apressaram e ele pensou em correr, mas antes de o fazer o jovem o agarrou por trás e pôs um pano em seu nariz, fazendo-o desmaiar.

Quando acordou estava num quartinho, onde só havia a cama em que estava sentado e amarrado e a cadeira em que o seu seqüestrador se sentava. Ele agora usava uma máscara de esqui e apontava um revólver em sua direção.

- Quem é você? – perguntou com a voz firme.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou te dizer? – o rapaz respondeu tentando disfarçar a voz.

- O que pretende me seqüestrando? Um resgate?

- Nossa! Como você é inteligente. – disse ironizando. – Sua família é cheia da grana. Não vai se importar em me dar um pouquinho.

Hotohori deu de ombros.

- E quanto é que você acha que eu valho?

O seqüestrador levantou-se e como se estivesse pensando respondeu.

- Uns cem mil dólares.

- Você deve estar brincando! – disse parecendo irritado. – Acha que eu valho só isso.

O jovem seqüestrador se surpreendeu.

- Você tem que pedir no mínimo quinhentos mil. – opinou. – E se for bastante esperto, pedirá um milhão.

- Eu não preciso de todo esse dinheiro. – disse bruscamente o rapaz.

- O que vai fazer com o dinheiro? – perguntou Hotohori em tom desdenhoso.

- Isso não é de sua conta. - respondeu secamente.

- Não vai gastar com garotos de programa, não é? Seria um desperdício.

O seqüestrador se aproximou dele e segurou-o pelo rosto.

- É melhor você ficar bem caladinho aí, entendeu?

Hotohori sorriu e deu um muxoxo, mas calou-se, observou tranqüilo quando o sequestrador deixou o pequeno quarto. Ouviu quando uma porta bateu e foi trancada, pouco depois começou a se mexer na cama até que a corda que o prendia se desamarrou. Levantou-se e deixou o quarto.

Olhou em volta, apenas um fogão velho, panelas velhas penduradas na parede, uma poltrona rasgada, uma geladeira muito enferrujada e barulhenta, uma mesa e duas cadeiras estavam no lugar. Hotohori viu uma mochila jogada num canto e foi checá-la. A mochila era velha e estava um pouco rasgada, dentro encontrou revistas de moda e culinária, um vestido envolto num saco plástico e uma carteira. Abriu a carteira, papeis e mais papeis enrolados, contas para pagar, na verdade, algumas notas de baixo valor e moedas, mudas de roupas e finalmente e achou uma carteira de identificação. Será que era dele, ou ele tinha roubado a mochila? Tamahome era o nome do dono da carteira. Distraído, não viu quando o rapaz entrou e levou um susto ao ver o revolver em sua frente.

**Cap. 2: Identidade Revelada**

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou irritado. Estava sem a máscara e Hotohori pode confirmar que era dele mesmo a mochila. Tamahome era um rapaz bonito, tinha dezessete anos, era moreno com cabelos negros e curtos.

Levantou-se sobressaltado e deixou a carteira e seu conteúdo se espalhar no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Por favor, não me mate! – pediu, mas na verdade só fingia ter medo.

Tamahome o puxou para o quarto e o empurrou para a cama.

- Eu não vou te matar. – disse muito contra-feito e coçou a cabeça com a arma. – Mas como você se soltou?

Hotohori sorriu.

- Com um nó desse? – disse de modo irônico. – Você gosta de vestir-se de mulher? Não parece do tipo.

- Cale-se. – ordenou, pegou a corda e jogou em cima de Hotohori. – Desenrole.

Em segundos não ficou um nó na corda e Tamahome ficou surpreso. Tomou a corda e o empurrou, fazendo-o deitar-se na cama. Enquanto era amarrado Hotohori sentia o cheiro do corpo de Tamahome, ele estava entre suas pernas e a sensação de senti-lo desse jeito deixava-o excitado.

- Quero ver você se soltar agora. – disse quando atou o ultimo nó.

- Por quanto tempo pretende manter-me aqui? – perguntou.

Tamahome abriu o tambor da arma e destravou-a fazendo um estalo que arrepiou Hotohori.

- Até seu velho pagar o resgate. Isso vai depender dele.

- E se ele não quiser pagar? – perguntou desafiador. – Vai me matar?

Tamahome engoliu em seco. Não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Tentou manter a voz confiante.

- Mas ele vai. Não irá querer perder seu único filho. – agora rezava para isso ser verdade.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou Hotohori tentando manter a conversa. – Não me parece um bandido.

- O que você sabe sobre ser bandido? – perguntou irritado. – Você é só um filhinho de papai que sempre teve tudo que quis ao seu alcance e nunca precisou dar duro por nada.

- Desculpe-me. – disse Hotohori enrubescendo.

Umedecendo os lábios, Tamahome se surpreendeu mais uma vez com o rapazinho em sua frente e sentiu vergonha de ter gritado com ele.

- Eu vou sair agora. – avisou. – Seja um bom menino e fique bem quietinho, está bem?

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse criança. – disse Hotohori irritado. Tamahome sorriu e saiu.

**Cap. 3: Desejos**

Hotohori tentou descansar naquela posição, não podia se mexer e isso o deixava irritado, começou a sentir fome e deu vontade de ir ao banheiro. Quis esperar Tamahome, mas em suas contas se passara mais de uma hora que ele saíra e precisava mesmo ir ao banheiro, então começou a puxar os braços até que novamente o nó mal-dado se soltou de um dos braços, sentou-se na cama e desatou os pés.

Entrou no banheiro, um cômodo apertado, que tinha apenas um chuveiro sujo de limo e um vaso sanitário encardido. O lugar não tinha luz e Hotohori bateu a cabeça na portinha aberta do armário do banheiro, tentou fecha-las, mas desistiu percebendo que estava quebrada. Seu estômago roncou e ele foi ver se Tamahome tinha algo para comer.

A primeira sensação foi de repudio por aquela coisa velha e enferrujada que já foi uma geladeira, mas com um novo ronco de seu estômago abriu a porta e achou uma caixa de leite e duas maçãs, procurou um copo sem sucesso, sentou-se numa das cadeiras e bebeu o leite diretamente na caixa devorando em seguida uma das maçãs. Ouviu um barulho no teto de telhas, começava a chover e Hotohori levantou-se assustado com a goteira bem em cima de sua cabeça. Sabia que anoitecia, pois o feixe de luz embaixo da porta começava a desaparecer. Tocou na fechadura e descobriu que a porta estava aberta, sem dúvidas Tamahome achou que ele estava bem preso e largou-a aberta, nem pensou em fugir, primeiro porque não tinha idéia de onde estava e depois...

Tamahome entrou sacudindo a roupa e o cabelo molhados e levou um susto quando viu Hotohori de pé em sua frente. O rapaz sorriu e Tamahome suspirou.

- Que merda! Você é impossível! – disse com voz cansada e sentou-se na poltrona – Eu não disse para você ficar quieto?

- Disse. – Confirmou Hotohori sorridente. – Mas eu não queria fazer xixi nas calças e além do mais estava com fome.

- Por que não fugiu? – perguntou e apontou para a porta. - A porta estava aberta.

- E perder a coisa mais emocionante que já aconteceu em minha vida? – disse dando de ombros. – Nem pensar.

Tamahome levantou-se e aproximou-se dele. Hotohori era mais baixo e teve que levantar um pouco a cabeça, ficaram com os rostos quase colados.

- Acha isso engraçado, é?

- Hum! – disse Hotohori mordendo o lábio. – Você fica tão sexy assim, todo molhado sabia?

Hotohori tentou tocar Tamahome que se afastou imediatamente sem perceber o gesto. Tirou a jaqueta molhada e já estava com a blusa no meio do peito quando percebeu o olhar de Hotohori.

- Vai para o quarto. – Mandou.

- Por quê? – perguntou sorrindo malicioso. – Agora que está ficando interessante!

Tamahome baixou a camisa e passou por Hotohori que o segui com o olhar.

- Então vou eu. – disse entrando no banheiro.

Hotohori foi até a mochila e retirou uma calça e uma camisa e entrou no quarto. Tamahome o viu pela cortina rasgada que servia para separar quarto e banheiro e avisou:

- Se você entrar aqui eu vou te bater.

- Nossa, que bravo! – disse sentando-se na cama e ironizando o aviso.

Deu um assobio quando viu Tamahome sair do banheiro enrolado apenas numa toalha pequena que segurava com uma as duas mãos.

- Está procurando isso? – perguntou mostrando as roupas na mão.

Tamahome aproximou-se e esticou um dos braços para pegar a roupa, deixando, com isso, a toalha cair. Hotohori fez uma cara de espanto olhando fixamente para o membro de Tamahome, que corou e esticou rapidamente as roupas da mão do distraído Hotohori.

- Uau! – disse suspirando. – Isso é o que eu chamaria de ser bem dotado.

- Não enche. - disse Tamahome seco e um pouco envergonhado.

Hotohori o puxou e o fez cair por cima de si, prendendo-o com as pernas. Tamahome deixou-se envolver por aquela inesperada reação e o beijou.

- Me possua Tamahome. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Era a primeira vez que Hotohori pronunciava seu nome e agora fê-lo assim, de forma tão sensual. Tamahome sentiu seu pênis enrijecer e afastou-se empurrando Hotohori com tanta violência que o assustou. Pegou a calça e vestiu-a.

- Por que não me quer? – perguntou Hotohori ofendido, olhando furioso para Tamahome. – Não me acha bonito?

- Para você dizer depois que eu te estuprei? – respondeu rispidamente. - Não senhor. Não quero mais isso em minha ficha criminal.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – disse Hotohori deitando-se de costas para Tamahome

- E por que não? – perguntou cético.

- Porque se eu fizesse isso - respondeu virando o rosto para Tamahome por um instante –, meu pai saberia que eu sou _gay_.

Tamahome sorriu e vestiu a camisa.

- Se ele ainda não sabe disso. – disse rindo. - É cego ou muito burro. Agora durma. Deve estar indo embora amanhã.

Hotohori virou-se depressa.

- Eles vão pagar o resgate? – indagou.

Tamahome confirmou com a cabeça.

- Droga! – xingou baixinho Hotohori, voltando-se a deitar. – Deveriam esperar mais um pouco.

**Cap. 4: O Porque de tudo**

Balançando a cabeça, Tamahome deixou o cômodo e abriu a geladeira.

- Merda! Ele comeu tudo o que eu tinha.

Pegou uma das panelas da parede e retirou um pacote de biscoito de dentro e sentou-se exausto na poltrona velha.

- Ainda estou com fome.

A voz de Hotohori assustou-o, por alguns segundos pensou estar só em seu esconderijo. Sempre ia para lá quando queria fugir das pessoas e pensar um pouco sozinho. Suspirou e ofereceu o biscoito a Hotohori, esse puxou uma cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos no braço da poltrona, segurando a cabeça, olhando para Tamahome.

- Por que esta fazendo isso? – perguntou, tentando ser gentil. – Já disse que não parece bandido e eu tenho certeza de que não o é.

Com um suspiro um pouco mais profundo Tamahome se rendeu a voz doce de Hotohori.

- Você tem razão. – disse baixando a cabeça, segurando-a com uma das mãos. – Foi um ato de desespero. Preciso da grana para o tratamento de minha avó, ele está muito doente e os remédios são muito caros, não dá pra pagar com o que ganho.

- Está tudo bem. - Hotohori segurou a mão dele com carinho, percebendo lágrimas em seus olhos. – No que depender de mim. Não direi quem você é. Alem do mais, - disse sorrindo -, achei você muito bonitinho.

Tamahome passou a mãos pelos longos cabelos de Hotohori e o beijou na testa. Hotohori adiantou-se o beijou na boca, Tamahome correspondeu o beijo para logo depois mandar Hotohori para a cama. Sozinho e frustrado.

**Cap. 5: Despedida**

No dia seguinte, Tamahome passou quase todo fora, já anoitecera quando ele voltou. Hotohori começava a ficar preocupado, quando finalmente chegou foi recebido com beijos e abraços, que ele carinhosamente repeliu. Hotohori pediu desculpas e sentou-se o observando arrumar a mochila e limpar a casa para não deixar nenhuma pista.

- Você já tem o dinheiro? – perguntou, e Tamahome confirmou. – Está nervoso?

- Mas é claro. Eu nunca fiz isso em minha vida. E gostaria de ter não feito. – Retirou um comprimido do bolso e encheu um copo com água. – Beba.

- O que é isso? – perguntou pegando o comprimido.

- Um calmante. – explicou, com calma. – É forte e vai fazer você dormir. Não se preocupe, eles virão lhe buscar logo.

Hotohori engoliu a pílula e tomou de um só gole a água, levantou-se e abraçou Tamahome beijando-o com intensidade. Provavelmente seria a última vez que sentiria a língua dele explorando sua boca. Sentia como se fosse abandonado. Seu coração se partia.

Tamahome o carregou e o pôs no banco de trás do carro, o calmante já fazia efeito e Hotohori estava semiconsciente e nem percebeu para onde era levado. Foi deixado num motel decadente longe dali.

**Cap. 6: Resgate**

Ainda tonto, Hotohori consegui divisar seus pais. Sua mãe chorava desesperada por ver o filho inconsciente naquela cama suja, tinha medo que ele estivesse morto, o pai fazia cara de nojo enquanto observava o lugar em que o seu filho fora deixado. Policias vasculhavam e tentavam encontrar alguma impressão digital no local.

- Mamãe. Papai. – disse com voz atropelada.

- Ele foi sedado. - Era o médico que examinava Hotohori, pondo uma lanterninha em seus olhos. - Mas está bem, pelo menos fisicamente.

Sentiu que era carregado, não sabia por quem. Não queria acordar, sim queria, mas nos braços de Tamahome. Tinha a certeza de que não o esqueceria jamais e só pensava se iria e em como o encontraria novamente.

No dia seguinte foi levado a delegacia, para prestar depoimento. Disse ao delegado que não vira o rosto e nem ouvira a verdadeira voz do seqüestrador. Disse que ficara amarrado, amordaçado e dopado quase todo o tempo, que o quarto era escuro e ele provavelmente não poderia reconhecer o local. A polícia prometeu aos pais de Hotohori que iria continuar investigando o caso, mas que pouco poderia ser feito sem ao menos o retrato falado do sequestrador.

Pouco tempo depois o inquérito foi arquivado e a família resolveu esquecer o incidente.

Continua...


	2. Reeecontro

**Parte 2 **

**Cap. 1: Reencontro**

Dois anos se passaram desde o sequestro e Hotohori agora, um rapaz esguio e muito bonito com longos cabelos negros, estava na faculdade. Era um excelente aluno, mas não tinha muitos amigos, um dos fatores que contribuía par isso era o seu namorado, um loiro, alto e forte, lutador de kickboxing e muito assediado, tanto por garotos quanto por garotas. Hotohori sentia muito ciúme dele e tinha raiva porque a maioria das pessoas que se aproximava dele era por interesse em seu namorado.

Não era todo mundo que sabia do namoro dos dois, alguns achavam que eles eram somente amigos, e isso era devido ao fato de que seus pais não sabiam que ele era homossexual. Tinha pavor só de pensar na reação do pai ao saber disso, com a mãe até conseguiria se entender, mas com o pai sabia não teria conversa.

Andava a passos rápidos e como segurava alguns livros, por isso não viu um homem de boné agachado, limpando o chão, e tropeçou nele, derrubando seus livros no chão.

- Seu idiota! – gritou Hotohori furioso. – Por que você não sai do meu caminho?

Seu coração disparou e ele achou que iria desmaiar quando o homem levantou a cabeça trazendo seus livros no braço.

- Tama... Tamahome! – gritou levando as mãos à boca, assustado com sua própria reação.

Tamahome devolveu os livros a Hotohori e levantou os olhos para alguém que vinha atrás dele, baixou a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto com o boné.

O homem abraçou a cintura de Hotohori e beijou-o no rosto.

- O que foi, meu amor? - perguntou, olhando Tamahome de cima a baixo. - Você parece assustado. Esse daí fez alguma coisa para você?

- N-não, Nakago. Eu só tropecei e derrubei os livros.

Nakago torceu o nariz e Tamahome abaixou-se para pegar o material de limpeza.

- Com licença. – disse, baixando mais ainda o boné. - O idiota aqui, precisa terminar seu serviço. - E se retirou.

- Quem esse empregadinho pensa que é? – disse Nakago, mas deu de ombros. – Bem, não importa. Mas que diabos você tem Hotohori? Parece que viu um fantasma!

- Nada, meu amor. – respondeu Hotohori tentando se recuperar do choque. – Eu só levei um susto quando tropecei, só isso mesmo. Vamos embora.

Nakago pegou os livros de Hotohori, os pôs em uma das mãos e com a outra segurou a mão do namorado. Continuou intrigado com a reação dele, mas não deu mais atenção ao isso depois de deixá-lo em casa.

**Cap. 2: Explicações **

Hotohori estava atônito, jamais, mesmo em sm seus mais loucos sonhos, e quantos foram os sonhos, ele não imaginava encontrar Tamahome como empregado da faculdade em que estudava. Achava que aquilo fora um delírio e não consegui dormir essa noite. Pela manhã quando Nakago ligara para aparentemente perguntando se ele estava bem, foi que percebera o quanto fora descuidado. Será que o namorado percebeu alguma coisa? Outra coisa o incomodava, por que Tamahome evitara deliberadamente Nakago? Será que já se conheciam?

Tentou ser o mais discreto possível quando Nakago apareceu para pegá-lo em casa. Iam juntos para a faculdade sempre, o que não era nada estranho aos olhos de quem quer que fosse. Conheciam-se desde crianças, pois suas famílias eram amigas e Hotohori ainda não sabia dirigir e considerava constrangedor ir com o chofer para a faculdade, então Nakago ofereceu-se para levá-lo todos os dias, dizendo que não seria incômodo nenhum fazer isso, já que estudavam no mesmo lugar. O pai de Hotohori na maior das inocências nada via demais nisso, embora Hotohori tivesse a certeza de que sua mãe já desconfiava de alguma coisa.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Nakago, quando pararam num sinal pouco depois de deixarem a casa de Hotohori. Ele sorriu. – Está calado hoje.

Hotohori fingiu estar ofendido.

- E por acaso está querendo dizer que eu falo demais?

- Eu? – foi a vez de Nakago fazer cara de ofendido. – Imagina. Claro que não. – Ele pôs o braço no ombro de Hotohori, que inclinou-se para trocarem um demorado beijo de língua.

- Ops! – disse Hotohori pondo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – O sinal abriu.

_Ainda estou estranho_, conclui depois de ser chamado a atenção pela professora, _e Nakago também percebeu isso._ Mas Hotohori sabia que só descansaria quando reencontrasse Tamahome.

Teve sua oportunidade no final da manhã. Ficara na sala copiando a matéria que perdera por estar "ausente" na aula quando o rapaz da limpeza apareceu.

- Boa tarde! – cumprimentou Tamahome num tom irônico. – Como um dos melhores alunos da faculdade ficou até mais tarde copiando a matéria?

Hotohori quase caiu da cadeira com o entusiasmo ao levantar e atirar-se no pescoço de Tamahome.

- Não faça isso, por favor – pediu Tamahome assustado. Como sempre Hotohori o surpreendia com suas reações. – Já pensou se alguém nos vê? O seu namorado, por exemplo?

Hotohori corou e baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

- Me desculpe. Acho que me empolguei demais. – Levantou a cabeça e o encarou. – E você o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim limpar a sala, oras. – respondei Tamahome sorrindo.

- Não seja bobo. – retrucou sorrindo também. – Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Como veio para aqui? Tive medo Tive medo que estivesse preso.

- Não fui. – disse virando-se para pegar a vassoura. – Gostaria de não ter feito aquilo.

- E a sua vó?

- Morreu há três meses. – respondeu secamente.

- Sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Foi melhor assim. – disse começando a varrer o chão. – Ela estava sofrendo muito. Acredito que a morte tenha sido um alívio para ela.

- ...

Tamahome olhou e sorriu para Hotohori, que tinha no rosto uma expressão de espanto.

- Vovó trabalhou por muitos anos aqui. – explicou. – E tiveram uma certa consideração pelo neto dela. Estou aqui há quase um ano. – Viu que Hotohori abriu a boca para falar e completou. – Consegui te evitar todo esse tempo, mas você fez o favor de tropeçar em mim.

Barulhos de passos foram ouvidos no corredor a essa hora vazio e silencioso.

- É melhor você ir. – recomeçou a varrer o chão. – Não ia querer que te vissem conversando com o faxineiro.

Hotohori pegou os livros e saiu sorridente da sala. Abraçou Nakago quando este chegou perguntando se ele vira algum passarinho verde. Mais tarde quando chegaram em casa deram de cara com os pais de Hotohori pondo as malas no carro.

- Eu tinha me esquecido que eles iam viajar. – comentou quando atravessaram o portão de entrada da mansão. Encostou-se no ombro do namorado, dizendo numa voz doce: – Você não quer ficar aqui, amor?

Nakago sorriu e desceu do carro, cumprimentando os pais de Hotohori a quem chamava de "tios".

- Os senhores viajarão com meus pais, tio?

O pai de Hotohori mal olhou pra Nakago conferindo a bagagem.

- Sim, nós iremos para a conferencia juntos. – olhou para o relógio. – E já estamos atrasados. Vamos embora Naoko.

A mãe de Hotohori voltou sorrindo e entrou no carro que o marido já ligara.

- Fique se quiser, Nakago. – disse o Sr. Kishomoto. - Nós ficaremos cinco dias fora e vocês poderão fazer companhia um para o outro.

Hotohori sentiu-se corar com o olhar da mãe, que ia dele para Nakago e respirou aliviado quando os pais partiram.

- A casa é nossa, meu amor. – sussurrou Nakago no ouvido de Hotohori e agarrou-o pela cintura levando-o para dentro de casa.

**Cap. 3: Noite Romântica **

O jantar foi servido às sete horas em ponto e Hotohori, quase não tocou na comida e realmente estava com sono quando se despediu de Nakago.

- Tem certeza que você quer dormir? – perguntou malicioso abraçando Hotohori.

- Tenho sim. Não dormi direito essa noite. – disse beijando-o.

- Pensando em mim?

Hotohori não respondeu e Nakago deixou-o ir.

Hotohori não viu Tamahome durante todo o dia seguinte, ficou agoniado. Por que Tamahome fugia dele? Sabia que se ele se escondeu por quase um ano, não adiantaria procurá-lo agora.

À noite, tentou esquecer Tamahome e consegui não pensar nele durante o jantar preparado pelo próprio Nakago para os dois.

- Gostou, meu amor? – perguntou Nakago depois do jantar, envolvendo Hotohori num abraço apertado.

Hotohori estava maravilhado com o gesto do namorado.

- Se eu gostei? – repetiu emocionado. – Mas quem não gostaria?

- Eu mesmo que fiz tudo hein! - disse. – Modéstia à parte você sabe que eu sou um ótimo cozinheiro.

- Sei sim. – disse Hotohori beijando-o. – Mesmo assim eu te adoraria de qualquer jeito.

Hotohori fingiu comer e Nakago estranhou porque ele normalmente comia tudo o que vi apela frente. Mas hotohori fez com que desviar sua a atenção do jantar e levantou-se, incitando-o a também levantar.

Nakago suspendeu Hotohori, que prendeu-se a sua cintura, e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, onde jogou o namorado na cama e tirou a camisa, deitando-se entre as pernas de Hotohori. Beijou-o demoradamente e começou a tirar a roupa de Hotohori, beijando o local que ficava descoberto pela roupa que saia. Quando tirou-lhe a calça, beijou seu pé e foi subindo, devagarinho, para a perna, joelho, coxa, passou direto pela virilha e lambeu seu abdômen. Sorriu para Hotohori, que gemia de prazer, e chupou um de seus mamilos enquanto brincava com o outro com os dedos. Abocanhou os lábios de Hotohori, beijando-o freneticamente, enquanto puxava os quadris dele para cima, deixando-o numa posição mais confortável para a penetração.

Hotohori, como sempre acontecia quando transava com o namorado, delirava de prazer e não pensava em outra coisa, e até mesmo Tamahome ele esqueceu durando aqueles momentos de intenso prazer. Foi para as nuvens quando Nakago o penetrou e gemia aos movimentos ritmados que seus corpos faziam.

- Ahh! Ah! Ahhhhh! Ai! Nakago. - gemia. – Ai! Nakago vai, vai!

- Vou sim, meu amor. Vou ama-lo muito.

O ritmo das penetrações aumentava fazendo Nakago apertar e puxar mais forte ainda a cintura de Hotohori. Seu pênis expeliu o sêmem, deixando o líquido escorrer por seu peito e expirar também em Nakago. Logo depois Nakago também gozou, deixando dentro de Hotohori o seu esperma.

Hotohori ajeitou-se no peito suado de Nakago e foi acariciado pelo namorado até que minutos depois adormeceu.

**Cap. 4: Só Mesmo em Pensamentos **

Nakago levantou-se logo que a respiração de Hotohori tornou-se lenta. Estava morrendo de calor, vestiu somente uma sunga, pôs uma toalha no ombro e desceu.

Jogou-se na piscina, sentindo o alivio e frescor proporcionado pela água, mergulhava e sorria, ao pensar que Hotohori poderia estar ali com ele, mas parecia que ele só pensava em dormir.

Saiu da água ao avistar uma mulher parada na beira da piscina, vestia-se como empregada, mas Nakago não a conhecia, pensou que ela devia ser nova na casa. A mulher deixou o queixo cair ao ver aquele homem todo molhado, lindo e loiro sair, com o corpo quase nu, da piscina.

- Sim? – disse franzido as sombracelhas.

A mulher sentiu a vagina molhar de excitação e sacudindo a cabeça discretamente pra voltar a si, perguntou:

- O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa ou eu posso me recolher, senhor?

- Não muito obrigado. – respondeu, olhando a mulher de cima a baixo. – No que depender de mim, você pode se deitar sim.

A mulher molhou os lábios e deu um passo à frente, sentindo uma leve repulsa, Nakago deu outro para trás.

- Você pode ir agora. – disse e se jogou na piscina. A empregada virou-se e ia embora quando ele a chamou de volta. – Ei, você poderia ver se Hotohori está acordado?

- É para chamá-lo, caso ele esteja dormindo, senhor? – perguntou tentando manter o rosto impassível, mas no fundo se perguntando o que aquele homem lindo queria com Hotohori aquela hora.

- Não precisa. – respondeu sorrindo. – Deixe que ele durma. Se ele estiver acordado peça a ele para vir até aqui.

A mulher acenou com a cabeça e retirou-se. _Ai! Que homem lindo! Que homem gostoso! Ai! Que Tesão, _pensouenquanto ia até o quarto de seu patrão.

Adivinhando quem era, Hotohori mandou-a entrar assim que ouviu as batidas na porta.

- Com licença senhor, ainda está acordado? – disse com certa surpresa.

Hotohori vestia um roupão e olhou para cara da mulher.

- E alguém consegue dormir com um calor desses? – disse pondo o cabelo para trás. – Além do mais Nakago faz muito barulho.

- Ai! Ele é tão bonito! – disse abafando um risinho, mas Hotohori fez uma cara tão feia que ela endireitou-se rapidamente e transmitiu o recado. – O senhor Nakago pediu para o senhor descer, caso estivesse acordado. – disse afinal.

- Eu já ia fazer isso. – disse amarrando o roupão. – Você está dispensada.

A empregada coçou a cabeça depois de deixar o quarto de Hotohori. O que iria fazer dois homens a uma da madrugada na piscina? E por que Hotohori fizera aquela cara quando elogiara Nakago? Está certo que não deveria ter dito aquilo na frente de seu patrão, mas será que havia sido só isso? Decidiu investigar.

- Estava acordado, meu amor? – perguntou Nakago, saindo da piscina para beijar Hotohori.

Vendo o namorado todo molhado, de repente Tamahome veio à mente de Hotohori. Lembrou-se do dia em que ele chegou todo molhado com a chuva e que se ele não tivesse sido tão teimoso, teriam transado. Sorriu Para Nakago tentando afastar o pensamento.

- Virei para o lado e você não estava lá. – disse Hotohori, fazendo manha. - Senti sua falta e acordei.

Nakago apertou-o contra seu corpo abraçando-o forte.

- Que bom, que sente minha falta.

Hotohori abraçou-o bem forte.

- Bobinho. É claro que sinto. – disse sorrindo para o namorado, tirou o roupão e pulou no colo de Nakago, que o jogou na piscina, pulando em seguida.

Os dois trocaram longos beijos e Hotohori sentiu o pênis do namorado tornar-se rijo e pensou novamente em Tamahome. Era Tamahome que o estava beijando. Estremeceu e voltou a ver Nakago.

- Está com frio, amor? – perguntou Nakago docemente, beijando-o no rosto.

Hotohori sorriu.

- Não. – disse num tom sensual, rezando para tirar o outro da cabeça. – Eu estou é muito quente. Beijou-o avidamente e foi levado para a borda da piscina, em meio aos beijos.

Nakago soltou-o e tirou a sunga, mergulhando em seguida para tirar a de Hotohori, mas quando emergiu, não era mas ele quem Hotohori via.

Tamahome beijou puxando-lhe as pernas, e o imprensou na parede da piscina penetrando-o com força. "_Estarei delirando? O que está havendo comigo?",_ pensava segurando com força o corpo do homem com quem transava. Mas quem era ele? "_Por que penso em Tamahome uma hora dessas? Sei que estou com Nakago. Deus não deixe que eu pronuncie o nome daquele homem agora na frente de meu namorado." _Contudo por mais que tentasse escapar do devaneio, a imagem persistia e ele deixou-se levar. Não falaria uma palavra se quer. Não correria o risco de chamar por Tamahome.

Não era no pescoço do loiro que se pendurava, não era mais o namorado a beijá-lo. Hotohori entregou-se completamente a sua fantasia. E não lembrava de ter sentido tanto prazer em sua vida. Será que Tamahome fazia desse jeito? Era empurrado contra a parede com mais força e sentiu a quentura dentro de seu ânus quando o pênis foi retirado. Jogou a cabeça para trás gozando e viu Nakago voltar depois de um novo mergulho.

Nakago estranhou o modo com que Hotohori o olhava. Parecia estar vendo um estranho.

- Que foi? – perguntou e acariciou o rosto de Hotohori. – Você não gostou? Será que eu te machuquei, meu amor?

Hotohori abraçou-o escondendo o rosto no peito de Nakago, para que ele não visse as lágrimas em seus olhos._ Eu sou tão mau. Como posso pensar em outro homem quando tenho um namorado que me ama tanto? É muito injusto com ele. _

- Claro que não, meu amor. – respondeu, num enorme esforço para controlar o choro. – Foi tão maravilhoso como se fosse a primeira vez.

E realmente fora a primeira vez que fazia amor com Nakago pensando em outro. Ainda não estavam namorando quando foi seqüestrado por Tamahome, e fora Nakago quem o ajudara esquecer seu amor impossível e nunca perguntara quem fora esse homem. Amava o namorado, tinha certeza e até aquele momento nunca, nem mesmo por um instante, pensou em traí-lo. Ele era tão carinhoso e sempre o satisfez, não precisava de outro. Por que isso agora? Por que de todas as horas Tamahome foi escolher justo essa para aparecer? Não que tivesse deixado de amar Nakago, mas será que estava apaixonado também por Tamahome?

Ainda sem olhar para Nakago, afundou na água e quando o olhou teve medo que ele percebesse que chorara, mas se percebeu não demonstrou. Cataram as sungas e depois de mais algumas voltas na piscina foram se deitar.

Nakago foi com Hotohori até o quarto, não dormiria lá, seria muito arriscado, pois os pais de Hotohori poderiam chegar antes do tempo e pegar os dois na cama. Sentou-se ao lado de Hotohori e o olhou serio.

- Eu machuquei você, não foi? – perguntou segurando suas mãos. Hotohori desviou o rosto. – Eu vi que você chorou... Não, meu amor, não chore mais. Eu confesso que talvez tenha exagerado. Eu peço desculpas e prometo ser mais cuidadoso. Juro. - prometeu beijando-lhe as mãos.

Hotohori puxou as mãos e escondeu o rosto chorando alto. "_Ah Deus! Como eu posso trair, mesmo em pensamento, esse homem, que pede desculpas por algo que ele nem mesmo fez?"_

- Foi tão ruim assim, Hotohori? – perguntou Nakago, assustado com a reação. Puxou o namorado para junto do corpo tentando consolá-lo. – Desculpe-me, meu amor. Desculpe-me, por favor.

- Não a nada para se desculpar, meu amor - disse soluçando, olhando para o rosto culpado de Nakago. – Você não fez nada de errado. Disse que foi maravilhoso e não menti a esse respeito. Estou chorando por você ser assim, tão maravilhoso comigo. Eu não mereço.

Nakago sorriu acariciando os cabelos de Hotohori.

- Se você diz a verdade, eu fico feliz. – disse, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. – Você merece todo o carinho do mundo, meu amor. Mas, tem certeza que eu não lhe machuquei mesmo?

Hotohori fez que sim, com a cabeça e beijou Nakago, que saiu logo depois. _"Não, eu não mereço." _Chorou abraçado ao travesseiro até que finalmente agarrou no sono.

Continua...


	3. Emoção e Culpa

**Parte 3.**

**Cap. 1: Emoção e Culpa**

Hotohori ficava o tempo todo procurando Tamahome. Olhava de um lado para o outro tentando encontrá-lo, mas parecia que ele estava escondendo-se. Mas um pouco antes de começar sua aula ele o viu de longe. Estava entrando na faculdade, de mãos dadas com uma garota, não pode ver seu rosto direito. Passou as mãos nos olhos tentando enxergar melhor, mas sua vista estava embarçada e um pouco escurecida, não tinha nem certeza se aquele era Tamahome. Mas, sim era ele, sentia isso. A garota deu um beijo em seu rosto e correu, estava atrasada.

Ouviu alguém chamá-lo e virou-se, quando tornou a olhar não viu mais Tamahome. Olhou em volta, mas nada viu. Pensou estar delirando. E por que sua vista falhara? Entrou na sala assim que o professor passou por ele.

Hotohori encontrou Tamahome limpando o chão da biblioteca, na hora do almoço.

- Você não vai almoçar? – perguntou dando um susto em Hotohori, que estava lendo e deu um grito. - Não grite, ficou louco?

- Eu quem pergunto. – disse contrariado. – Por que me assusta dessa maneira?

Tamahome sorriu em resposta.

- Então, não vai almoçar? – repitiu. – Sempre te vejo sozinho, na hora do almoço.

- Não estou com fome. – respondeu secamente.

- Fiu – Tamahome assobiou. – Por isso é tão magrinho.

Hotohori voltou sua atenção para os livros, tentando fingir indiferença. E Tamahome saiu de perto dele sorrindo.

- Onde esteve? – perguntou Hotohori. Ele estava de pé, encostado numa estante, de braços cruzados e aparentemente aborrecido.

Tamahome nem olhou para ele ao responder.

- Fazendo meu trabalho. Ao contrario de você, tenho outras obrigações. – olhou para Hotohori, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção no rosto. – Sou empregado aqui, fico aonde me mandarem, caso você não saiba.

- Não precisa ser tão rude, seu grosso. – disse descruzando os braços, e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Desculpe, senhor fino. – replicou.

Hotohori abriu a boca para responder, mas nada disse. Virou de costas para ir embora, mas voltou sem ao menos dar um passo.

- Por que faz isso comigo, Tamahome? – perguntou, mas Tamahome parecia não ter ouvido a pergunta e continuou a limpar o chão. – Responde, droga!

- Uhh! A boneca de porcelana sabe dá palavrão. – ironizou. – Eu não faço nada com você, Hotohori. Só por que você está acostumado o ter seu namorado babando a seus pés, não significa que eu deva fazer o mesmo.

A simples menção a Nakago fez Hotohori gelar, lembrou-se da noite em fez amor com Nakago pensando em Tamahome e estremeceu. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Tamahome olhou-o de cara feia.

- Você se ofende com tudo. Bonequinha de porcelana.

Hotohori lembrou-se do ocorrido de mais cedo.

- Quem era aquela garota que chegou com você?

- Meu irmão. – respondeu seco.

O queixo de Hotohori caiu.

- Eu vi uma garota... Ele é um travesti?

- Não. Ele é homem mesmo.

- ...

- Não quero que isso se espalhe. – falou em tom de aviso. – Entendeu?

- Entendi sim. – Hotohori deu de ombros.

- Por que não vai fazer companhia pra seu namoradinho? - insinuou. – Tenho que terminar meu trabalho aqui e você me atrapalha.

- É mesmo? Eu chamo tanto a sua atenção assim? – disse apertando o lábio com o dente.

- Não. É que eu não tenho tempo pra entreter nenhum mauricinho sem apetite.

- Pare com isso, Tamahome. – disse batendo o pé no chão. - Não sabe o que estou sentindo.

- E o que está sentindo? – perguntou Tamahome aproximando-se de Hotohori.

Suas bocas estavam próximas uma da outra e Hotohori podia sentir sua respiração, fechou os olhos e sentiu os braços de Tamahome envolveram sua cintura e sua língua quente explorar cada canto de sua boca. Como era maravilhosa aquela sensação. Hotohori abraçou Tamahome, não tinha idéia de o quanto ansiava por aquele beijo. O tempo parecia ter parado, tudo o que queria ficar ali para sempre.

Foi como se o mundo desabasse quando a boca de Tamahome afastou-se da sua e os braços dele soltaram seu corpo. Não era justo que ele o maltratasse dessa maneira, quem ele pensava que era? Hotohori sentiu-se tonto e tudo a sua volta começou a escurecer.

- Hotohori? Hotohori? – Ele ouvia alguém te chamar, de longe e ia se aproximando, devagar distinguir os contornos de Nakago e chorou.

- Hotohori, meu amor o que foi? Alguém te fez algum mal? – A voz de Nakago era suave e preocupada, o que o fazia sentir-se pior ainda. Foi abraçado pelo namorado e sentiu o calor do peito dele em seu rosto.

- Não é nada, Nakago – respondeu controlando o choro -, não é nada.

- Mas então por que está chorando?

- Já disse que não é nada. – gritou se afastando de Nakago.

- Me desculpe. – disse Nakago, seu rosto claro ficou bem vermelho.

Hotohori sentiu vontade de chorar novamente, mas segurou-se abraçando Nakago e pedindo desculpas.

- Não é nada com você, querido. Eu sou estou preocupado com outras coisas.

Nakago sorriu e beijou-o.

**Cap. 2: Meu Herói**

Cansada de esperar Tamahome que não aparecia, Nuriko resolveu ir para casa sozinha. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com Tamahome? Ele nunca deixava de pegá-la e hoje se atrasara mais de uma hora. Não podia ficar esperando por ale ali, se ele tivesse sofrido algum acidente e estivesse em casa desmaiado? Sacudiu a cabeça afastando os maus pensamentos.

Tinha que caminhar um pouco da faculdade até o ponto de ônibus e se pôs a caminho a passos rápidos. Apesar de não ser muito tarde, o caminho não costumava ser muito movimentado, por isso mesmo Nuriko quase corria.

- Ah! – gritou. Foi só um susto.

O relógio da torre da faculdade marcava dez da noite com badaladas em alto e bom som, que ecoavam por aquele lugar deserto.

Nuriko sabia que o último ônibus passava as dez e trinta e cinco, ainda demoraria uns vinte minutos.

- Que coisa! – resmungou baixinho. – Não aparece uma alma viva nesse lugar.

Falou cedo de mais. Dois homens viam em sua direção. Primeiro pensou em correr, depois ficou em seu lugar, iria ignorá-los. Quando chegaram mais perto os reconhece, eram os malandros da faculdade, estavam ali por que os pais pagavam, mas nunca iam apara as salas ou faziam outra coisa a não ser festas, sexo e bebiam feito uns loucos. Nuriko estremeceu. Os rapazes cambaleavam agarrando-se um no outro para não cair. Deu uns passos para trás, iria esconder-se nas sombras, do jeito que estavam bêbados nem iriam percebê-la. Rezava para que isso fosse verdade.

Mas seus livros caem chamando a atenção deles. Nuriko pega os livros depressa, achando que eles nada ouviram e encolhe-se assustada na cadeira do ponto de ônibus. Onde estaria Tamahome?

Um dos rapazes se aproximou.

- Niko, vem ver que... gracinha está tentando se esconder... da gente. – Sua voz estava trôpega, ele parecia procurar as palavras em sua mente antes de dizê-las

Nuriko se encolheu mais ainda abraçando os livros. Podia sentir o bafo do cara. Ele esticou o braço para tocá-la e ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos deixando os livros caíram no chão mais uma vez.

- Seus livros... caíram – disse o cara abaixando para pegar os livros.

Nuriko aproveitou para dar um chute nele e levantou-se correndo, mas foi detida pelo outro cara, o chamado Niko, tinha esquecido que o cara não estava sozinho.

- Pra onde vai, gostosa! – disse Niko segurando-a pelos braços.

- Me solta, seu nojento. – gritou tentando desvencilha-se das mãos fortes do homem sem sucesso. Ele virou-a de costas e segurou-os seus braços para trás.

O outro homem aproximou-se cambaleando, passando a mão no rosto, onde Nuriko havia o chutado. Deu um soco na cara de Nuriko.

- Vagabunda, vou lhe ensinar a não me chutar.

- Vai nessa Chang, traça logo essa putinha! – disse incentivando o amigo.

Nuriko começou a chorar.

- Socorro! Socorro! Seu porco, não toque em mim. – gritou cuspindo no cara em sua frente.

Chang meteu a mão na perna de Nuriko e suspendeu sua saia, mas parou quando tocou em algo que não devia estar ali. Tirou a mão assustada.

Nuriko gelou. E o cara ficou atônito com sua descoberta.

- Que foi cara?

- Ela não é ela. – disse aturdido.

Nuriko mexeu-se nas mãos de Niko, mas ele pôs mais força nas mãos.

- Como assim? – o outro não entendia.

- Ela é homem, caralho!

Pete não acreditava no amigo e passou a mão no peito de Nuriko, não encontrou nada e desceu apalpando o sexo de Nuriko.

Ele empurra-a, fazendo-a cair no chão de joelhos e dá-lhe um chute na barriga. Nuriko cai de costas, sentindo uma dor terrível no pé da barriga.

- Bicha! – xinga Niko e dar-lhe outro chute, dessa vez no rosto.

Chang aproxima-se e a chuta sua perna. Nuriko se encolhe com a dor provocada pelos homens.

Niko abaixa-se e rasga a saia de Nuriko, deixando suas pernas a mostra e estica-a pela blusa rasgando-a um pouco na parte das costas. Levanta-a e a joga contra os bancos do ponto de ônibus, onde ela bate com a cabeça.

- Gosta de dar o rabo, viado. – disse empurrando Nuriko no chão, deixando-a de quatro e rasgando ainda mais sua saia. – Então eu vou te comer aqui mesmo.

Nuriko estava tonta com as pancadas que levou, chorava e soluçava, mas não podia lutar contra aqueles brutamontes que agora iriam estuprá-la.

- Socorro! - gritou, mas foi calada por um chute no queixo dado por Chang.

Niko desabotoava o cinto e baixava a cueca, mas parou para olhar o amigo, que parara de rir.

Chang que ria com o que ele e o amigo faziam, mas parou e levantou a cabeça assustado, para logo em seguida sair correndo.

Nuriko chorava e gostaria de saber o que assustou o outro cara.

O ronco de um motor de carro fez Niko se levantar alarmado. Tenta correr, mas a calça no meio das pernas o faz cair. Um homem desce do carro e o pega, aplicando-lhe um soco que o deixa desmaiado.

Nuriko ajeita a saia e olha para o homem, era Nakago. Surpresa em vê-lo, ela abaixa a cabeça e chora, mas agora de vergonha. Suas roupas estão quase completamente rasgadas e seu cabelo todo desgrenhado, o ultima coisa que Nuriko desejara era que Nakago a visse dessa maneira.

- Mas que ordinários. Você está bem? – a voz de Nakago exibe uma preocupação legitima, mas ele ainda não a reconheceu. – Venha eu vou leva-la para um hospital, precisa de ajuda.

Nakago ajudou-a a se levantar, Nuriko soltou-se das mãos dele, segurando a blusa que caia com uma manga rasgada.

- Não. – gritou. – Hospital não. Eu preciso ir para casa.

Nakago se espantou ao reconhecê-la.

- Meu Deus! Você é a irmã de Tamahome Sanokino, não é mesmo? Nuriko?

Nuriko, muito constrangida, confirmou com a cabeça.

- Venha eu vou te levar para casa. – chamou Nakago. Tirou o sobretudo que usava e deu-o a Nuriko. – Você não quer prestar queixa na policia?

- Não. Eu quero mesmo ir para casa. – respondeu enquanto entrava no carro de Nakago.

- Por que estava ali sozinha? – perguntou Nakago

- Tamahome não apareceu para me buscar. – explicou e eu resolvi ir sozinha. Recomeçou a chorar escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Não chore. Eles chegaram a te fazer alguma coisa?

Ela negou.

- Ainda assim acho que deveria ir para a policia. Eu conheço aqueles caras e provavelmente não foi a primeira vitima deles. – Nakago estava sério, intrigado até. Por que Tamahome deixaria a irmã sozinha?

- É aqui. – disse quando pararam na casa dela.

- Você está com a chave? Deixe que eu abro. – pediu.

Ao abrir a porta Nuriko levou um grande susto. A casa estava revirada, molhada, com cacos de vidros espalhados pelo chão, mesa e cadeiras de cabeça para baixo.

- Tamahome! Tamahome! – gritou Nuriko, pulando os estilhaços e entrou no quarto do irmão. Estava igualmente revirado.

Nuriko torceu o nariz com o cheiro de cerveja que impregnava o lugar. Tamahome estava caído do lado da cama, dormindo de bêbado no chão, ainda com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão.

Nakago entrou no quarto e sentiu o estomago embrulhar com o fedor que estava no lugar.

- Por favor, Nakago. Você pode me ajudar a colocá-lo na cama? – Nuriko estava chorando.

- Mas é claro, Nuriko.

Nuriko chorava baixo enquanto desvirava os movéis, Nakago estava calado, mas a ajudava. Enfim quebrou o silêncio.

- Tamahome costuma beber desse jeito?

- Não. Isso é que é estranho. – respondeu chorando. – Eu nunca vi Tamahome beber. Quanto mais dessa maneira. Não entendo o que aconteceu.

Nakago fita-a durante alguns instantes em silêncio. Até que era bonita, para uma mulher, pensou.

Ela também ficou parada olhando-o. Nakago era muito bonito e era um bom rapaz, dizia a sim mesmo.

Ambos foram despertados pelo bip do relógio tocou onze horas.

- É tarde, é melhor você ir embora. – disse Nuriko timidamente, mas o que queria dizer era para ele ficar.

Nakago baixou a cabeça apertando os lábios.

- Tem razão. Agente se vê na segunda.

Nuriko levou-o até a porta. Suspirou quando Nakago saiu. Ele reconheceu-a e ainda disse que se veria na segunda. De repente um calafrio passou-lhe pela espinha, ele pensava que ela era uma mulher de verdade. E se assim continuasse, nunca teriam nada. Sacudiu a cabeça para sair de seu devaneio, Nakago era rico, nunca iria querer nada com ela, mesmo sabendo que na verdade era ele.

Olhou pra a sala e suspirou. Não arrumaria nada hoje. Tomaria um banho para se livrar do cheiro daqueles homens e dormiria, amanhã entenderia-se com Tamahome e o faria arrumar toda a bagunça que ele fez. Neste instante lembrou-se que ficara como sobretudo de Nakago. Sorriu, pelo menos teria uma desculpa para falar com ele na segunda-feira.

Mais tarde deitou-se abraçando o sobretudo de Nakago e dormiu sonhando com ele carregando-a no colo e dizendo como a amava.

**Cap. 3: Amores Mal Resolvidos**

- Ai! Minha cabeça!

Era Tamahome reclamando da ressaca. Nuriko de pé ao lado da cama dele, olhava-o séria. Trouxera um pouco de café para ele, mas estava muito brava.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Tamahome Sanokino? Por que você tentou destruir a casa?

Tamahome também ficou sério.

- Me desculpe. Acho que eu perdi o controle.

- Você acha? E por que você perdeu o controle? – ela batia o pé no chão e cruzou os braços. – Deixa-me adivinhar... Hotohori.

- ...

- O que foi dessa vez? Ele te deu um fora foi?

- Não. Eu o beijei. Agora estou arrependido, sei que ele gosta de mim também e...

O rosto de Nuriko se enterneceu. Sabia que o irmão se apaixonara por Hotohori e sofria porque achava que nunca poderiam estar juntos. Sentou ao lado do irmão e acariciou seu rosto.

- Devia tentar esquecê-lo, maninho. – disse com voz carinhosa. – Esse sentimento só te faz sofrer e o amor entre vocês... sabe somos muito diferentes dele. – nuriko dizia isso para o irmão, mas no fundo, com uma pontada de dor, sentia que isso poderia ser facilmente aplicado a ela também.

Nuriko sorriu ao pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça. Dois irmãos, dois namorados, duas classes sócias deferentes, duas vidas... quatro amores. Ou será que eram três?

**- **Eu sei, mas... – Interrompeu-se ao perceber um corte nos lábios de Nuriko, tocou o ferimento, mas ela desviou o rosto. – O que houve com você? Deus do céu, eu não fui buscá-la ontem, o que houve?

Nuriko levantou**-**se, segurou a lagrimas ao se lembrar do acontecimento da noite anterior.

**- **Eu cai da escada na faculdade, só isso.

Tamahome esqueceu-se de sua dor de cabeça e puxou a irmã, para ver seu rosto direito. Havia mais um hematoma no queixo e perto dos olhos.

- Você foi estuprada? – ele perguntou sério.

Nuriko o abraçou, soluçando.

- Não. Mas foi por pouco. Eles descobriram que eu não sou... – deixou a frase no ar. – Me bateram e quase me...

**- **Quem te trouxe para casa?** –** perguntou sério.

- Nakago. Ele até me ajudou a por você na cama.

Tamahome espantou-se. Olhou para a irmã.

**- **O namorado de Hotohori?

Ela confirmou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Foi ele quem impediu os caras de me violentar.

Os olhinhos de Nuriko brilharam, Tamahome percebeu a emoção em sua voz ao falar de Nakago.

**- **Nem pense em se apaixonar por ele.

**- **Ora! E quem falou sobre isso? – resmungou ofendida.

- Olhe como você fala dele, como se fosse um príncipe encantado ou coisa parecida. Não quero você com ele.

**- **Não seja bobo, Tamahome. Ele nunca iria querer nada comigo. – saiu do quarto, mas pôs a cabeça para dentro novamente. – Levante-se e venha me ajudar a arrumar toda essa bagunça.

Tamahome sorriu e logo depois fez uma careta de dor ao sentir uma pontada na cabeça causada pelo excesso de bebida.

**Cap. 4: Revelação **

Desde o beijo na biblioteca Hotohori não vira mais Tamahome. Estava se acostumando com isso. Não podia procurá-lo e começava a se acostumar também em esperar que ele aparecesse. Tentava tranqüilizar-se, mas seu coração disparava sempre que via alguém parecido. Sonhou com aquele beijo durante noites seguidas e acordava suado por que depois do beijo sempre via, em seus sonhos, Nakago morto.

Decidiu esquecer Tamahome de uma vez e ficou indiferente quando esbarrou nele no final da tarde de uma quinta-feira.

- Ai. Será que não pode olhar por onde anda? – perguntou sem olhar para cara do cara em que bateu.

- Essa é boa. – ironizou Tamahome. – Você tem a mania de se esbarra em mim, e eu que não olho por onde ando?

- Seu cafajeste. – Hotohori levantou o braço para dar um tapa em Tamahome, mas ele segurou seu braço no meio do caminho.

- Não seja tolo, Hotohori. – disse sério. – Não sou eu quem estar traindo o namorado.

Trair. Traição. Aquela palavra atravessou-o como uma lâmina fria em seu peito. Sentiu que choraria... prendeu a respiração.

- Você é um miserável, Tamahome. – gritou. – Não devia ter me beijado.

- Se você não tivesse gostado, eu teria parado. – disse ríspido.

- Seu desgraçado. – gritou Hotohori e saiu correndo chorando.

- Você precisa lavar essa boca, boneca. – gritou Tamahome de volta rindo, mas se tornou sério quando já não podia mais vê-lo.

Hotohori lavou o rosto para encontrar Nakago. Foi para a casa dele essa noite ligou para casa avisando que dormiria lá aquela noite, pois tinha um trabalho que Nakago iria ajudá-lo a fazer, o que não eram totalmente me mentira.

O pai de Hotohori não estranhou quando a emprega transmitiu-lhe o recado, mas percebeu a esforço da mulher para abafar um riso e lhe perguntou o que tinha.

- Não é nada senhor. – respondeu.

- Sim, é alguma coisa. – disse, olhando-a nos olhos. – Do que você esta rindo? Por acaso achou engraçado Hotohori dormir fora?

- Mas é claro que não, senhor. Eu só...

- Só... Vamos fale mulher. O que você tem a dizer?

- Bem, senhor. Eu vou falar. – disse resoluta.

O patrão arqueou as sombracelhas e pousou a caneta na mesa, encostando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços, pronto para ouvi-la.

- Eu vi, senhor... eu vi os dois se beijando na piscina. – disse atropeladamente.

- Viu quem se beijando? – indagou o senhor Kishomoto.

- O senhor Hotohori e o senhor Nakago. – respondeu.

- Você está louca? – gritou o senhor Kishomoto levantando-se da cadeira, dando um forte murro na mesa o que fez a mulher recuar assustada.

- Desculpe senhor, mas eu tenho certeza do que vi. – respondeu.- O senhor Hotohori ficou bravo por que eu disse que o senhor Nakago era bonito e eu fiquei curiosa sobre o porquê, - começou a explicação -, então eu entrei no quarto do senhor e olhei para a piscina. Vi quando o senhor Hotohori chegou, vi quando eles se abraçarem e se beijarem, como namorados fazem senhor.

O rosto de Fusaka Kishomoto estava vermelho de raiva. O que diabos aquela mulher impertinente dizia? Que seu filho era viado? Uma bicha, na família? Impossível ser verdade. Respirou profundamente e disse com calma:

- Arrume suas coisas, quero você fora dessa casa amanhã cedo. Acertaremos suas contas logo depois.

- Sim, senhor. – a mulher deixou o escritório chorando, amaldiçoando sua boca grande.

Fusaka saiu logo depois, pegou o carro e quase atropelou o segurança, ao sair de casa. Chegou furioso a casa dos Nakarashi.

- Onde está meu filho? – perguntou gritando para a empregada que veio atender a porta. – Onde ele está?

Os pais de Nakago chegaram assustados com os gritos.

- Mas o que você tem, homem? – perguntou Tarukawa Nakarashi, pai de Nakago.

- Onde está Hotohori? – perguntou baixando a voz, mas seu nervoso aumentou ao ver a hesitação do casal de amigos. – Onde ele está afinal?

- Está no quarto de Nakago. – respondeu Tarukawa por fim.

O Sr. Kishomoto subiu correndo as escadas, seguido pelo casal Nakarashi.

**Cap. 5: Flagrante**

O trabalho não demorou muito para ser finalizado, Hotohori e Nakago não desceram para jantar, e um lanche foi servido no quarto de Nakago, mas só ele comeu.

- Você vai terminar doente. – comentou Nakago, quando Hotohori recusou uma torrada. – Pelo menos beba o suco.

Hotohori ligou o radio e assistiu Nakago tomar banho e fugiu quando o namorado tentou puxa-lo de roupa e tudo para debaixo do chuveiro, mas logo depois tirou a roupa e entrou no banho com ele. Afundou no beijo dele e começou a se excitar com o roçar dos corpos.

Nakago beijava-o com avidez, deixando-o sem fôlego e respirou quando o namorado desceu chupando seu pescoço. Sentia a língua dele explorar seu corpo, descer para seus frágeis mamilos e chupa-los devagar.

Os gemidos dos dois eram abafados pelo barulho do chuveiro, que jorrava água quente nas costas de Nakago. Ele segurou o pênis de Hotohori e o pôs na boca, chupando-o devagar, segurando as nádegas dele enfiou o dedo em seu ânus, fazendo-o gritar de prazer.

- Me possua logo, Nakago, por favor. – pediu, quando Nakago retirou o dedo e largou seu pênis, para chupar seu pescoço.

Hotohori virou de costas, gemendo ao sentir a penetração de Nakago. Sentiu as mãos carinhosas dele alisando seu corpo e chegar a seu pênis, masturbando-o, enquanto entrava e saia de dentro dele. Gozou nas mãos de Nakago e instantes depois sentiu o gozo do namorado dentro dele.

Nakago desligou o chuveiro e carregou Hotohori até a cama. Passando a toalha no corpo dele, beijava cada parte que enxugava, fazendo-o sorrir e gemer ao mesmo tempo. Ainda estava ofegante do orgasmo de agora a pouco, mas Nakago parecia pronto para outra e ele não iria resistir de jeito nenhum. Ele era tão bom que poderiam fazer amor até morreram, que Hotohori ira morrer feliz.

A música alta impediu que ambos ouvissem o som forte dos passos no corredor, quando perceberam era tarde demais. A porta arrombada com o chute do Sr. Kishomoto bateu com força na parede e quase foi arrancada. O barulho assustou-os fazendo-os olhar para trás. O terror estampou-se no rosto de Hotohori e Nakago ficou ultravermelho.

O pai de Hotohori estava chocado. Nunca esperaria isso, encontrar o filho na cama com outro homem. Teria preferido a morte a ver essa cena. Desviou o olhar e disse calmamente.

- Vista-se, Hotohori. – mandou. – Conversaremos em casa.

Hotohori era só terror. Lembrava-se de ter ouvido seu pai comentando _"Prefiro a morte a ter um filho viado"_, o que faria agora? Tremia da cabeça aos pés. Queria se agarrar a Nakago e pedir proteção para ele. Não podia ir para casa, o pai iria matá-lo. Hesitou em levantar-se, mas estremeceu com o grito do pai mandando andar depressa. Chorava copiosamente, enquanto o pai, arrastava-o pelo braço. Ele o apertava com tanta força que Hotohori pensou que isso não era nada comparado ao que o esperava em casa.

Nakago vestiu uma calça rapidamente e passou correndo pelos pais, sem dar atenção ao rubor nos rostos deles.

- Tio, por favor... – calou ao levar um soco de Fusaka.

- Não me chame de tio, moleque. – gritou furioso, ainda apertando o braço do filho.

- Deixe-o em paz, pai. – gritou Hotohori desesperado e chorando mais ainda, mas levou um tapa do pai em resposta.

- Cale-se, seu viado. – gritou Fusaka e virou-se para Nakago ainda caído no chão por causa do soco. - Nunca mais chegue perto de minha casa ou desse aqui, entendeu. Você vai pagar por isso.

Jogou Hotohori no banco traseiro do carro e partiu em alta velocidade deixando para trás um cheiro de pneu queimado.

**Cap. 6: A Surra**

O senhor Kishomoto chegou em casa arrastando Hotohori, que chorava sem parar para horror de sua mãe.

- Fusaka o que houve, por que Hotohori está chorando desse jeito? – perguntou, enquanto o marido puxava o filho em direção ao quarto.

**- **O que houve? – repitiu, virando-se para a mulher. – A resposta Naoko, é que eu peguei esse viado miserável na cama com aquele outro lá.

A mulher não parecia tão surpresa quanto ele.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou a mulher calmamente.

Ele pareceu não ter gostado da calma da mulher e ficou ainda mais furioso, parou para olhá-la.

- Eu vou dar uma surra nele, para ensiná-lo a ser macho. – respondeu dando as costas para a esposa.

A senhora Kishomoto correu atrás do marido e tentou fazer com que ele soltasse Hotohori, mas levou um empurrão dele. Levantou-se, mas não consegui impedir que ele trancasse a porta do quarto de Hotohori.

Fusaka jogou Hotohori na cama e desabotoou cinto. Hotohori encolhe-se na cama, aterrorizado com a perspectiva de levar uma surra do pai. Fusaka não era velho, muito pelo contrario, orgulhava-se de aos 53 anos estar tão em forma quanto um garoto de vinte, praticar musculação pelo menos três vezes na semana, além de caminhar toda manhã. Hotohori imaginou o peso de sua mão, o pai nunca lhe levantara a mão, mas se ele consegui derrubar Nakago, o que não faria com ele?

Gritou quando o cinto atingiu suas pernas na primeira vez, e outra e mais outra. Depois de algum tempo, seu corpo estava tão dolorido que ele não tinha mais forças nem mesmo para chorar, apenas soluçava e sentia a dor quando o cinto de couro tocava-lhe o corpo e até mesmo seu rosto, que não tinha mais força para proteger. Ouvia os gemidos do pai e via na parede a sombra de eu braço subir e descer em direção a ele. Conseguia ouvi também os gritos da mãe e as batidas dela na porta. O pai xingava-o e gritava que ele seria macho depois dessa surra. Agarrou-o pelo cabelo e desferiu um soco em seu rosto, sentia o pai chutá-lo e joga-lo na cama mais uma vez dando-lhe cinturadas. De repente não ouvi mais nada e tudo voltou a ficar escuro.

Quando abriu os olhos viu a mãe chorando, ela segurava sua mão. Mas onde estava sua mão?

- Graças a Deus, Hotohori. – disse ela. – Pensei que ele lhe tinha matado. Você ficou três dias desacordado.

Três dias? Onde ele estava? Ah sim. Era seu quarto ali, mas por que não o levaram para o hospital? Foi melhor assim, devia estar horrível e não ia querer que ninguém lhe visse daquele jeito. Não podia falar. Queria tocar seu rosto, sua boca. Será que faltava algum dente? Pelos socos do pai, seus olhos deveriam ter ficado roxos e inchados. Não conseguia mover um músculo sequer, e caiu num sono profundo.

Voltou a si mais dois dias depois, à noite. A mãe ainda estava a seu lado e agora ele já conseguia mexer-se.

- Mamã, pode trazer-me um espelho? – foi seu primeiro pedido.

A mãe chorou ao ouvir as primeiras palavras do filho em cinco dias.

- Hotohori, é melhor não. – respondeu engolindo as lágrimas.

Ele suspirou.

- Estou tão mal assim? – perguntou. – Mesmo assim, traga-me o espelho, mamã. Eu preciso me ver.

Hotohori chorou ao ver sua imagem. Seus lábios tinham um corte quase sarado e ao redor de seus olhos havia manchas roxas, mas o rosto não estava mais inchado, seu tórax estava enfaixado e havia marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço, assim como em seus braços e pernas.

- Desculpe, por não puder ter impedido, meu filho. Eu sou só uma mulher. Não poderia lutar com seu pai.

- Seu sei, mamã. – disse suspirando. - O que ele fez comigo?

Ele bateu em você até que desmaiasse. O médico disse que ele lhe quebrou uma costela, fora os hematomas que você ainda carregará por algum tempo.

- Mamã, você me odeia por eu ser gay? – perguntou Hotohori tristemente.

- Oh! Claro que não, meu filho. – respondeu a mãe voltando a chorar. – Eu o amo como você é. Independente de você ser gay ou não, eu o amo acima de tudo, meu filhinho.

- Você já sabia, não mamã? – tornou.

- Desconfiava. – respondeu. – Não tinha certeza, pensava até que estava imaginando coisas. Mas você e Nakago, não pareciam ser apenas amigos.

- Nakago? Onde ele está, mamã? Ele me ligou?

- Seu pai proibiu qualquer Nakarashi de manter contato conosco. – respondeu também triste. – Ele não me deixa chegar perto do telefone e proibiu os empregados de atender qualquer chamada da casa dos Nakarashi. Não sei dele, meu filho. Uma pena, ele é um bom rapaz.

- É sim, mamã. Ele se preocupa muito comigo. – De repente o terror dominou-o mais uma vez. Lembrou-se da ameaça que seu pai fez a Nakago quando deixaram sua casa. Será que ele seria capaz?

**Cap. 7: No Hospital **

Oito, foram o total de dias que Hotohori ficou em casa, ou melhor, em seu quarto. Seu pai viajava e ele aproveitando a oportunidade, foi à casa dos Nakarashi. Foi informado no portão que não havia ninguém em casa e tremeu quando o segurança lhe disse que estavam todos no hospital. Partiu imediatamente, sem esperar o homem dizer quem estava internado. Tinha certeza que era Nakago.

Foi recebido pelo irmão mais novo de Nakago. Tasuki era um ano mais velho que Hotohori, tão loiro quanto o irmão, era totalmente diferente dele. Hotohori o detestava desde criança, pois sempre implicara com ele, chamando-o de mulherzinha e coisas piores. Desconfiava que Tasuki não era tão hetero quanto demonstrava e que na verdade queria era tê-lo na cama ao menos uma vez, é claro que nunca insinuou isso, pois sabia que Tasuki não hesitaria em parti-lhe a cara. Ele não era nem um pingo delicado.

Tasuki fez uma cara de desagrado ao ver o namorado do irmão. Não era por ele ser gay, mas por ele ser _ele. _Também detestava Hotohori, achava-o mimado demais e sempre desconfiou que ele enganava o irmão, mesmo quando isso não era verdade. Foi ríspido como sempre com Hotohori.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

**- **Nakago? – perguntou hesitante. Sua vista embarçou-se com as lágrimas, quando viu Tasuki fechar os olhos e suspirar. – Meu Deus, o que fizeram com ele?

- Onde você esteve? – perguntou com raiva. – Tudo o que Nakago pergunta quando acorda é onde você está. Ele até chora, pois pensa que está morto e agente está escondendo isso dele.

- Papai me deu uma surra. Fiquei sem poder me levantar por seis dias. – disse limpando o rosto. – Só estou aqui por que ele viajou e mamã brigou com o segurança, porque papai me proibiu de sair de casa.

- Sinto muito. – disse e seu sentimento era verdadeiro. – Seu pai é um desgraçado. Por que ele fez isso?

- Não sei. Mas o que aconteceu com Nakago?

- Há quatro dias, ele foi emboscado por uns caras. – explicou. – Bateram nele até quase matá-lo. Desconfio que era essa a intenção. Mas a polícia passava pelo local e os homens fugiram. Eram mais de cinco pelo que disseram. Desgraçados. – xingou esmurrando a mão.

- Papai mandou fazer isso. – murmurou quase para si mesmo, baixando a cabeça.

- Eu também acho isso óbvio e papai também. Mas ninguém vai acusá-lo sem provas. – ele olhou para Hotohori. Por mais que o detestasse, tinha pena dele agora, parecia tão abatido e reparando bem, conseguia ver marcas em seu pescoço que a camisa de gola alta deixava escapar. Decidiu deixar a antipatia de lado, pelo menos por enquanto. – Você quer vê-lo?

- Mas é claro. – Hotohori respondeu excitado.

O senhor Nakarashi abraçava a mulher, que tinha olheiras profundas e os olhos marejados.

- Hotohori? – disse o pai de Nakago surpreso ao vê-lo. – Que bom que você apareceu. Nakago ficará contente em saber que você está aqui. – abraçou Hotohori, que recuou quando ele apertou sua costela. – Está machucado? Seu pai te bateu, não foi? Aquele homem é um cabeça dura desde criança.

- Como ele está? – perguntou apontando Nakago com a cabeça, sem ter coragem de olhá-lo.

- Escoriações, traumatismos e várias fraturas por todo o corpo.Três costelas quebradas, fratura exposta no braço direito. Hum... ele não está muito bem agora, mais vai ficar.

Hotohori olhou assustado para a porta. Um homem moreno, alto com aparência de atleta, todo vestido de branco havia acabado de entrar no quarto. O médico sorriu.

- Ele é bem forte, se fosse você ficaria um mês sem poder mexer um músculo.

Essa observação fez Hotohori corar. Nakago reclamava que ele não comia direito e costumava brincar que a qualquer momento ele seria levado pelo vento.

- Sou o doutor Mitsukake. – apresentou-se estendendo a mão para Hotohori, que a apertou de leve. – Você deve ser o Hotohori. Nakago sempre pergunta por você, sabia.

Hotohori balançou a cabeça.

- Ele parece gostar muito de você. – disse examinando Nakago. – Espero que faça por merecer todo esse amor. Com licença agora, ele já está bem melhor.

"_Espero que faça por merecer todo esse amor." _Esse pensamento ecoou pela mente de Hotohori. Quem era ele para falar alguma coisa? O que ele sabia de sua vida? Não tinha o direito de deixa-lo tão perturbado assim. Tudo ficou escuro a sua volta.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o doutor Mitsukake. – Desmaiou logo que deixei o quarto de seu namorado.

- Nakago! Ele vai ficar bom? – perguntou, distraído.

- Eu não disse que ele ficaria? Acha que estou mentindo?

- Não, doutor. – retorquiu Hotohori. – Só queria ter certeza que não estava sonhando.

Levantou-se da cama.

- Obrigado doutor. – disse ao se retirar do quarto.

Foi abraçado pela mãe de Nakago, que tomava o cuidado de não apertá-lo quando entrou novamente no quarto.

- Filho, estávamos preocupados. Você tem comido direito? – perguntou no tom carinhoso usado pelas mães. – O médico disse que você estar com anemia.

- Estive de cama, tia. – explicou. – Não me alimentei direito nos últimos oito dias. _"E nem nos dias anteriores." _Mas não expressou verbalmente esse último pensamento. Não queria deixar ninguém ainda mais preocupado.

Foi até a cama de Nakago. Não usava mais o respirador de quando ele entrava pela primeira vez. Seu rosto estava manchado de roxo e vermelho em quase todos os lugares. O corpo também estava enfaixado, assim como parte as pernas e o braço esquerdo, o direito estava engessado. Uma visão horrorosa. Hotohori chorou baixinho, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Por que seu pai teve de fazer isso? Seria mesmo capaz de mandar matar Nakago? _"Sim, ele seria. " , _pensou.

- Hotohori? – murmurou Nakago, fazendo Hotohori levantar a cabeça ligeiro, e os pais dele se voltarem.

- Nakago, meu amor, você está acordado? – perguntou Hotohori espantado.

- Hotohori, ainda bem. Pensei que seu pai o tinha matado. – Nakago dormiu de novo, fazendo Hotohori cair em prantos novamente.

- Tudo bem, Hotohori. Ele está assim mesmo. – disse Mihaku Nakarashi.- Dorme e acorda o tempo todo.

Continua...


	4. Decisões

**Parte 4**

**Cap. 1: Decisões**

Hotohori passou o resto da semana indo e voltando para o hospital, passava o dia e muitas vezes a noite com Nakago. Decidiu esquecer Tamahome de uma vez por todas. Nakago se preocupava tanto com ele, enquanto Tamahome só fazia deixa-lo confuso e maltratá-lo, não dava valor nenhum a seus sentimentos. Então no domingo de noite seu pai chegou. Hotohori ia correr para o quarto, mas o pai mandou que ele voltasse.

- Onde esteve a semana toda? Eu liguei para cá e me disseram que você saiu. Quem passou por cima de minhas ordens?

- Fui eu Fusaka. – respondeu Naoko. Hotohori correu para os braços da mãe. – Não deixaria Hotohori preso aqui.

Fusaka sorriu.

- Esteve com aquele lá? Soube que ele está no hospital.

- É claro que você sabe. Foi você quem o mandou para lá, não foi? – gritou Hotohori com raiva, afundando nos braços da mãe quando o pai levantou a mão para bater nele.

- Dobre a sua língua, menino. Eu ainda sou seu pai. – acalmou-se e anunciou. - Vejo que está melhor. Amanhã mesmo nos vamos a uma academia. Você vai lutar kickboxing.

O queixo de Hotohori caiu. O que o pai estava pensando? Aquele esporte de bárbaros não combinava com ele.

- Você ficou louco? – disse irônico. – Eu sou muito delicado para lutar kickboxing. Nakago as vezes sai machucado de uma luta, imagine o que aconteceria comigo.

- Justamente por isso que você vai fazer. – replicou. – Não quero um filho delicado, você vai aprender a ser homem. E não fale o nome daquele viado em minha frente.

- Se kickboxing fizesse as pessoas trocarem de opção sexual, Nakago não seria meu namorado, papai. – acrescentou Hotohori desafiador.

- Já mandei não falar o nome dele em minha casa. – gritou Fusaka.

- Se for por isso, eu saio de sua casa, papai. – gritou Hotohori de volta, enquanto o pai subia as escadas, mas ele não respondeu.

**Cap. 2: Surpresa**

Na segunda-feira, voltou para a faculdade. Quase não consegui se concentrar nas aulas. Sua mente voava o tempo todo para o hospital e ansiava pelo fim da tarde quando iria para lá encontrar Nakago. Ficou surpreso quando viu o pai o esperando na porta da faculdade.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Entre no carro agora. – mandou o pai.

- E se eu não quiser? – desafiou Hotohori.

O Sr. Kishomoto abriu a porta do carro.

- Eu o obrigarei.

Hotohori engoliu em seco e entrou no carro. Sentiu um calafrio percorre-lhe o corpo ao ouvir os gemidos dos freqüentadores da academia "DRAGÃO INVENCÍVEL". Onde já ouvira esse nome? Lembrou, essa era rival da academia de Nakago: "FÚRIA DO TIGRE ".

- Por que aqui? – perguntou virando-se para o pai.

- Aquele outro bicha freqüenta uma academia rival a essa. – explicou, puxando Hotohori pelo braço. - Assim ele não vai querer mais olhar para sua cara. Eu já vim aqui e já acertei tudo, você começa amanhã.

- Isso é absurdo... -calou-se. Outro calafrio atravessou-lhe a espinha e seu coração disparou. Por que logo agora?

Tamahome vinha caminhando sorridente. E estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o pai de Hotohori.

- Boa noite, senhor Kishomoto. - disse sorrindo. - Me chamo Tamahome e serei o professor de Hotohori. - virou-se para Hotohori. - Como vai, Hotohori?

O senhor Kishomoto sorriu satisfeito e Hotohori queria morrer. Por que Tamahome tinha que aparecer em sua vida agora, que estava decidido a esquecê-lo? Mas que droga!

- Suas aulas serão terça, quinta, e sábado, das sete ás oito e meia da noite. Te espero aqui amanhã.

Hotohori teve vontade de pular em cima de Tamahome. Como ele podia ser tão calmo e lhe falar com tanta indiferença? Maldito seja ele. O que pretendia com isso?

- Quantos alunos iniciarão as aulas. – perguntou o Sr. Kishomoto.

- Sete. Três mulheres e quatro homens, com Hotohori. – informou.

- Ótimo. Assim você pode conhecer algumas garotas – disse o pai de Hotohori. – Por que você não vai conhecer as instalações, Hotohori? Eu irei beber alguma coisa.

Hotohori ia contestar, mas ao ver o sorriso de Tamahome, engoliu a reclamação e acompanhou-o.

- Tem mesmo mulheres na aula? – perguntou com cara de nojo, quando caminhavam pela academia.

- É claro que tem, você acha que eu iria mentir? – respondeu serio e sorriu. – Duas lésbicas e a outra parece gostar de homens mais velhos, não do seu tipo.

Hotohori sorriu. Mas a culpa caiu sobre seus ombros e ele fechou a cara.

**Cap. 3: As Aulas**

Na noite seguinte, Hotohori tremia com a perspectiva de ficar a sós com Tamahome, mas seu pai interpretou isso como o medo das aulas. Levou-o pessoalmente na academia e ficou, com a permissão de Tamahome, para assisti a primeira aula.

Ficou satisfeito ao ver Hotohori ofegante e cansado no fim das aulas e na quinta deixou-o sozinho.

Hotohori deu um tapa em Tamahome, quando este beijou seu pescoço pelas costas.

- Com esse tapinha, você não mata nem mosca. – disse mordaz.

- Pare com isso Tamahome. Não se aproxime de mim, desse jeito. Nakago ainda está no hospital.

Tamahome levantou os braços em gesto de quem se rende e saiu.

Durante as aulas. Fazia de tudo para encostar-se a Hotohori, fungar em seu pescoço, tocar em sua mão ou seu ombro. Hotohori se controlava para não gritar ou agarrar Tamahome e beijá-lo. Forçava a imagem de Nakago vir a sua mente e sorria sempre que pensava no namorado, tão gentil e tão simpático, diferente do grosso e insensível que era Tamahome. Tamahome ignorou-o nas aulas seguintes e tratava-o apenas como mais um aluno.

Hotohori sofria com essa indiferença, chorava, mas achava que era melhor assim. Deveria esquecê-lo, por ele e por Nakago que não merecia ser tão descaradamente traído. Sim iria esquecê-lo.

**Cap. 4: Juras de Amor**

Nakago deixou o hospital depois de quase três semanas internado. Hotohori estava a seu lado o tempo todo, ajudando-o no que precisava e sempre dando beijinhos carinhosos em sus rosto, sobre os olhares cuidadosos da família Nakarashi.

Aproveitando mais uma vez que o pai estava fora. Ficou na casa de Nakago, seus pais não se importavam que ficasse no mesmo quarto, o que poderia ser feito, se não aceitar o fato de que eram namorados?

- Obrigado, meu amor. – disse Nakago, alisando os cabelos de Hotohori, deitado na cama ao seu lado. Obrigado, por se preocupar comigo.

- Bobo, é claro que eu me preocupo com você. – disse acariciando o rosto de Nakago e dando um beijo leve em sua boca. - Você é meu amorzinho.

- Eu te amo, sabia? Te amo tanto, Hotohori.

- Sei, sei sim. – respondeu beijando Nakago. As lágrimas corriam por seu rosto e misturava-se ao gosto do beijo do namorado.

- Vou amá-lo para sempre. – continuou. – E mesmo quando você não me amar mais, eu continuarei te amando.

- Não diga bobagens. Eu sempre te amarei. – disse com as lagrimas descendo. - Mesmo quando não formos mais namorados, eu ainda te amarei.

Nakago limpou as lágrimas de Hotohori e beijou-o com vontade. Os dois dormiram abraçados.

**Cap. 5: Rivais apenas no ringue?**

Quando Nakago voltou para a faculdade, Hotohori era todo cuidados. Preocupava-se minuto a minuto com os colegas que vinham cumprimentar Nakago, pois em geral, eles vinham dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas ou apertando-lhe a mão com força, então todos que chegavam perto eram avisados para não fazer isso, pelo menos não com muita força, pois Nakago ainda estava recuperando-se.

- Sabe que papai me obrigou a fazer uma academia, não sabe? – perguntou hotohori, quando estavam sozinhos no pátio.

Nakago balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- E sabe onde ele me matriculou?

Novamente Nakago respondeu acenando a cabeça.

- E você não vai ficar bravo? – perguntou Hotohori um pouco espantado. E sorriu ao ver o namorado fazer o mesmo.

- Por que eu ficaria bravo com você, meu amor? – respondeu docemente. – A culpa não é sua, e sim do cabeça dura do seu pai. – Nakago puxou-o devagar para junto de si e beijou-o. – Não consigo imaginar, meu amorzinho, tão delicado fazendo kickboxing.

Hotohori levanta-se e cruza os braços.

- Tamahome me chama de "boneca de porcelana". – disse parecendo contrariado.

Nakago arqueou as sombracelhas.

- Tamahome? Tamahome Sanokino?

- Sim. Você o conhece? – perguntou Hotohori atônito.

- Se o conheço? É claro. Pode-se dizer que somos rivais no ringue. Não tenho nada contra ele pessoalmente, mas... – disse, esmurrando as mãos. – Como eu não liguei as coisas a "Dragão Invencível" é a academia do Sanokino. – Virou-se para Hotohori. – Ele sabe que você á meu namorado?

Hotohori confirmou com a cabeça. Nakago levantou-se e abraçou-o por trás.

- Ele não deu em cima de você? – perguntou.

- Mas é claro que não. – Hotohori soltou-se do abraço e virou-se para Nakago parecendo ofendido. – Eu não lhe dei essa ousadia.

Nakago sorriu e tomou-o nos braços novamente, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Eu sei, amor. Eu só disse isso por que ele pode usá-lo para me provocar, entende? - Nakago beijou-o.

"_Então é por isso que Tamahome esconde-se toda vez que vê Nakago. Não queria que seu adversário o visse como um simples servente" _e arrependeu-se de ter pensado nele.

**Cap. 6:** **Abandonado**

Mais de dois meses se passaram desde que Hotohori entrara para academia de kickboxing, o pai ia vez ou outra, a academia ver o desempenho do filho, mas ficava decepcionado ao ver que nada mudara muito.

Tamahome estava frio em relação a Hotohori, abordava-o apenas como mais um aluno. Hotohori o estava tratando com a mesma frieza, mas no fundo seu coração ardia de desejo, que ele constantemente tentava reprimir. Nakago não ousava entrar na academia rival, o esperava na porta depois das aulas e se despedia ali mesmo, porque o motorista da família iria buscar Hotohori. O Sr. Kishomoto parecia estar começando a admitir que não conseguiria mudar a opção sexual do filho e meio que permitiu que Nakago fosse buscar Hotohori para levar para a faculdade como sempre fez, mas ainda não permitia a entrada dele em casa e Nakago tinha que espera-lo do lado de fora do portão.

Nesse dia, Hotohori disse ao pai que dormiria na casa de Nakago e depois de gritar e dizer que não permitiria isso, foi convencido pela birra do filho e a insistência da esposa que nada do que ele fizesse, obrigaria Hotohori a virar heterossexual. Então acabou admitindo também o fim da proibição de manter-se contato com a família Nakarashi e deixou que Nakago e o resto da família voltassem a freqüentar a casa Kishomoto.

Hotohori estava tão ansioso para contar as novidades ao namorado que acabou esquecendo de pedir ao motorista para buscá-lo na academia. Também não informou nada a Nakago e quando ligou para ele seu celular estava desligado e lembrou-se que não sabia o número da cada dele, que mudara há alguns dias.

O pânico começou a dominá-lo quando viu a academia esvaziar-se e ninguém aparecer para buscá-lo. Para piorar ninguém atendia em sua casa e logo depois seu celular descarregou. O que faria agora? Seu coração deu um salto quando viu Tamahome, que se espantou ao ver Hotohori ali, sendo que já passava das nove da noite.

- O que esta fazendo ainda aqui? – indagou.

Hotohori corou e respondei timidamente.

- Ninguém veio me buscar ainda.

- E por que você não vai apara casa. – retrucou.

- Eu não sei ir para casa sozinho. – respondeu corando mais ainda. Queria morrer naquela hora. Tamahome iria achá-lo um bobo, um menininho. Como que com quase 19 anos não sabia ir para casa sozinho?

- Por que não ligou para sua casa? Seu namorado? Ou pegou um táxi? – quis saber Tamahome estranhando a resposta.

- Papai não me deixou dinheiro, o telefone de Nakago está desligado e em casa ninguém atende. – explicou de cabeça baixa, tentando disfarçar a vergonha que sentia. – Também não sei o número novo da casa de Nakago.

Alguém gritou o nome de Tamahome e ele suspira.

- É melhor você ficar aí esperando. – disse em tom paternal para Hotohori. – Certamente alguém virá te buscar.

Mas todos foram embora e ninguém apareceu para pegá-lo. Hotohori chorava baixinho, sentado sozinho na sombria sala da recepção. Pensou que todos esqueceram dele. E Tamahome onde estava? Não o vira sair será que ainda estava lá dentro? Levantou-se e ia entrar no salão de aulas, mas a escuridão que estava lá dentro, agora que as luzes estavam apagadas, o amedrontou e ele voltou chorando para onde estava sentado. Estava aterrorizado, Tamahome tinha o dito que a academia não abriria nesse domingo, será que ele ficaria ali sozinho até a segunda de manhã? Chorou mais ainda. Por que ninguém lembrava dele? Por que nem mesmo Nakago fora buscá-lo. Lembrou-se mais uma vez que não avisara ao namorado que iria para lá, de modo que ele não podia adivinhar.

Hotohori ouviu barulhos de passos. Pensou em correr e esconder-se em algum lugar ali. Atrás do balcão, quem sabe? Mas não levantou do lugar. Tudo o que fez foi se encolher na cadeira escondendo o rosto com os joelhos e continuar chorando baixinho.

- Não acredito que ainda esteja aqui, Hotohori. – disse Tamahome, sorrindo.

Uma sensação de alivio percorreu o corpo de Hotohori e ele se atirou nos braços de Tamahome, chorando.

- Tamahome... ainda bem que é você. – disse entre soluços. – Fiquei com medo de ser um daqueles... brutamontes... fiquei com muito medo de ficar aqui sozinho.

Soluçou mais um pouco enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. Estava tão assustado que nem vergonha sentia de chorar desse jeito na frente de Tamahome. Olhou para ele.

- Você me leva para casa? – perguntou esperançoso.

Tamahome consultou o relógio e balançou negativamente a cabeça, o que chocou Hotohori.

- Não há ônibus para lá essa hora. – afirmou. – O último passa as 10: 05, e já são 10:15.

- Então você vai me deixar aqui? – indagou Hotohori espantado.

- Claro que não. Vou levá-lo para minha casa. – Tamahome disse isso com tanta calma, que Hotohori nem mesmo questionou. Baixou e balançou a cabeça concordando.

Nunca em sua vida, Hotohori havia entrado num ônibus, estranhou o veículo e os assentos duros, típico dos carros antigos que as empresas faziam circular depois das dez da noite. Tamahome pagou sua passagem e o fez sentar no banco de trás do ônibus e sentou-se ao seu lado. Hotohori estava morrendo de sono e quase sem perceber encostou a cabeça no ombro de seu acompanhante.

Tamahome sentiu um impulso de abraça-lo e beija-lo dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas se conteve, se Hotohori não queria, ele não iria forçar nada. Sabia da força de atração que existia entre os dois e o esforço enorme que ambos faziam apara resistir a isso. Mas não se descontrolaria justamente ali dentro do ônibus. Sacudiu Hotohori de leve quando se aproximavam do ponto em que saltariam.

Hotohori sentiu o rosto arder quando Tamahome o segurou pela cintura, pois quase caiu após uma brusca freada do motorista.

- Fodam bastante por mim, hein! – gritou o motorista quando os dois desceram do ônibus. Hotohori nem olhou para Tamahome de vergonha.

Hotohori, sempre junto de Tamahome, observava atentamente o local por onde andavam. As casas eram todas coladas umas nas outras, com apenas um andar ou eram um sobrado. As construções raramente variavam, ao contrário das cores que apesar de não poder diferenciá-las muito bem, sabia que eram várias pela tonalidade que adquiriam com as luzes fracas dos postes de iluminação. O espaço da rua era o bastante para passar um carro de cada vez, o asfalto era bem negro e liso, parecia ter sido colocado recentemente. A maior parte das casas tinham as luzes apagadas àquela hora, passavam das onze da noite.

Tamahome parou em frente a uma casa verde de dois andares, com portas e janelas gradeadas na parte de baixo. Em cima havia uma varanda também rodeada de grades. Tudo pintada de um verde muito escuro. Hotohori achava tudo muito estranho, mas nada disse, continuou sério e calado.

- Nuriko, sou eu. Abra a porta. – pediu batendo com força na porta pela grade.

Uma moça de longos cabelos negros e soltos, vestida com uma camisola comprida e cor de rosa bem claro, abriu a porta com uma cara de sono. Bocejou e arregalou os olhos quando Tamahome pôs Hotohori para dentro de casa.

- Hotohori, essa é Nuriko, minha irmã. – apresentou Tamahome.

Nuriko puxou Tamahome para um canto.

- O que ele tá fazendo aqui. Quer ser acusado de sequestro? – perguntou baixinho, visivelmente irritada.

- Se eu for acusado, não será em vão, não é mesmo? – resmungou Tamahome. – Ninguém apareceu para buscá-lo e não tinha como levá-lo para casa a essa hora.

Nuriko suspirou e sorriu para Hotohori que estava um pouco assustado, ele corou. Já a vira uma vez, na faculdade, lembrava-se de ela estar abraçando Tamahome.

- Desculpe se eu incomodo.

- Não é isso, Hotohori. – disse Nuriko segurando em seus ombros, tinham praticamente a mesma altura e seus olhos ficavam bem de frente um par o outro. – É que sua família pode ficar preocupada. Bom, mas agora não tem mais jeito mesmo.

- Você vai dormir com Nuriko, está bem? – disse Tamahome, entrando num outro cômodo. – Ela vai cuidar de você por essa noite.

Observou Tamahome desaparecer por detrás da porta. Só o veria na manhã seguinte. Baixou os olhos ao ver que Nuriko sorria para ele.

- Você quer tomar um banho? – perguntou com a voz de uma mãe cuidadosa, enquanto conduzia Hotohori para o quarto.

Era um típico quarto de garota, rosa com bichos de pelúcia em prateleiras na parede. Nuriko foi até o guarda-roupa e retirou um pijama e um lençol. Havia também no quarto uma cômoda-penteadeira, com um grande espelho e perfumes, batons e outros trecos femininos espalhados por cima, mas tudo bem organizado. Uma cadeira num canto e uma grande cama de casal completavam os móveis do quarto.

- Não vai se incomodar se agente dividir a cama, não é? – perguntou Nuriko sorrindo, entregou o pijama para Hotohori. – Deve servir. Temos o mesmo tamanho parece.

Hotohori balançou a cabeça positivamente e pegou o pijama e Nuriko pôs o lençol em cima da cama e deixou o quarto enquanto ele trocava de roupa. Voltou em seguida e deitou-se, mas Hotohori continuou de pé.

- Vai dormir de pé? Não seja tão tímido, deite-se. – Virou-se para o lado e dormiu logo depois.

Timidamente Hotohori deitou-se na cama e como estava morrendo de sono fechou os olhos e segundos depois estava dormindo.

**Cap. 7: Voltando para Casa**

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordou Nuriko não estava ali e Hotohori levantou-se assustado pensando já ser tarde. Precisava ir para casa. Vestiu as roupas e se ligou que nem sabia onde estava. Como iria para casa? Hotohori deu uma olhada na sala. Uma raque pequena comportada a TV de 20 polegadas, um mini-system e um vídeo cassete, um vaso com flores artificiais e alguns bibelôs completavam os espaços, havia ainda um conjunto de sofás com uma mesa no centro na sala. Ouvi movimentos num outro cômodo e foi até lá.

Encontrou Nuriko na cozinha, sozinha botava a mesa do café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Hotohori! – cumprimentou-o sorrindo. Percebeu que Hotohori procurava Tamahome. – ele está tomando um banho. Virá logo. Sente-se para tomar café conosco. Você prefere café ou suco?

Hotohori corou. Era tão perceptível sua procura por Tamahome?

- Obrigada Nuriko, mas não tenho fome. – respondeu, mas sentou-se.

- Bom dia! – a voz grave de Tamahome, fez o coração de Hotohori disparar. Ele beijou a irmã e sentou-se à mesa. – Estou faminto.

- Você sempre acorda com fome, Tamahome. – comentou Nuriko, pondo café na xícara do irmão. Serviu depois um copo de suco para Hotohori. – Pelo menos um suco você tem que beber.

Hotohori provou o suco e largou-o na mesa. Tamahome que devorara praticamente tudo que tinha na mesa percebera que ele não tocara em mais nada e só bebera um pouco do suco, mas nada comentou.

Tamahome beijou Nuriko e saiu levando um tímido Hotohori consigo. Era estranho, nunca o vira desse jeito, talvez estivesse com vergonha, pensou e deu de ombros ignorando. Pegou um ônibus e saltou um pouco longe da casa de Hotohori, os ônibus não entravam no bairro de classe média alta em que os ricos moravam, foram caminhando calados durante todo o percurso. E ao avistar a casa de Nakago, Tamahome parou.

- É melhor você ir sozinho daqui em diante. – disse sério.

- Obrigada Tamahome. – disse e virou-se caminhando sozinho. Do portão da casa de Nakago, olhou para trás e viu quando Tamahome se pôs a caminhar ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu o namorado gritar seu nome.

Nakago o abraçou forte, beijando descontroladamente todo o seu rosto.

- Meu amor, onde esteve? – perguntou preocupado. – Liguei para sua casa ontem à noite e disseram que você vinha para cá, eu nem dormi preocupado, sabia? Por que você não me ligou?

Hotohori o abraçou e chorou baixinho, explicando o porque não conseguia ligar ou voltou para casa. Estava feliz por está num lugar que conhecia, e triste por não estar perto de Tamahome. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo por estar novamente abraçando Nakago e pensando em Tamahome.

- Onde dormiu?

- Na casa de Tamahome. – disse e ao ver a cara do namorado apressou-s em explicar. – Dormi com a irmã dele, não precisa se preocupar.

Nakago franziu as sombracelhas e suspirou.

- Está tudo bem agora. – disse abraçando-o mais forte. – Vamos entrar, deve estar com fome.

- Não estou. Comi na casa deles. – mentiu e Nakago balançou a cabeça.

Foi abraçado pelos pais de Nakago e estremeceu ao olhar de Tasuki. Ás vezes tinha a impressão de que ele podia ler pensamentos e puxou Nakago para o quarto, fugindo do olhar do cunhado.

Continua...


	5. Não Estou Doente

**Parte 5**

**Cap. 1: Eu não estou doente**

Hotohori não foi à academia durantes as duas semanas seguintes e quando voltou sempre faltava algum dia. Estava cansado de tanto exercício e não queria estar perto de Tamahome. Podia não resistir a tentação e agarrá-lo a qualquer momento. Sua paixão aumentava a cada dia e ele tinha consciência disso e tentava com todas as suas forças abafar esse sentimento.

Seu pai já não falava nada ao vê-lo junto de Nakago, mas ainda virava o rosto quando os via juntos. Nakago voltou a freqüentar a casa e aos poucos Hotohori abandonava a academia sem que o pai o recriminasse por isso.

A mãe vez ou outra comentava como ele estava magro e recriminava-o por não comer nada, mas Hotohori sempre dava uma desculpa, mentia que já comera ou que comeria mais tarde e nunca fazia isso. Nakago também estava preocupado, pois mais de duas vezes Hotohori desmaiara em seus braços e também desmaiava em outros lugares mais de uma vez. Até mesmo Tamahome manifestara preocupação quando Hotohori sentiu-se tonto durante uma aula e mandara para casa.

Hotohori começava a se irritar com tanta preocupação e se trancou no quarto sem querer ver ninguém. Mais tarde a mãe entrou no quarto e o encontrou caído no chão perto da porta, provavelmente se sentira mal e tentou chamar alguém, mas desmaiou antes.

- Para mim já chega eu vou chamar um médico. – disse resoluta discando o número do médico da família.

- Não precisa, mamã. – disse Hotohori tentando pegar o telefone. – Eu já estou bem.

- Você não está bem Hotohori. – disse saindo de perto do filho. – Está doente e precisa de um médio e... Boa tarde... – deixou o quarto enquanto acertava para que o médico viesse imediatamente ver Hotohori.

O pai o olhava de lado. Isso era revoltante. Não estava doente e não queria ser examinado. Detestava médicos. Lembrou-se do Dr. Mitsukake e de suas palavras _"Espero que faça por merecer todo esse amor". _Deitou-se na cama. Agora não tinha remédio. Os pais não o deixariam sair de casa enquanto o médico não chegasse. Revoltante.

**Cap. 2: Diagnóstico: Anorexia**

O medico o examinou e fez algumas perguntas. Hotohori recusou-se a responder a maioria enquanto os pais estivessem ali. E quando eles saíram continuou emburrado e nada disse ao médico.

- Está bem, então. – disse o médico levantando da cadeira. – Vou dizer a seus pais que você precisa ser internado pra assim descobrimos o que você tem.

- NÃO – gritou levantando e agarrando o braço do medico para impedir que ele abrisse a porta.

- Então você tem que responder as minhas perguntas, rapazinho. – disse o medico sério.

- Está bem. Pergunte. – Hotohori sentou-se na cama.

- Quando foi a ultima vez que comeu? – perguntou ainda mais sério.

Hotohori deu de ombros e o médico balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Foi o que pensei. – levantou-se e abriu a porta.

- O senhor disse que se eu respondesse não os chamaria. – disse choroso.

O médico olhou bem para ele chamou seus pais.

- O problema de Hotohori é mais sério do que imaginam. – começou. – Ele está com uma forte anemia, por isso os desmaios. Além disso, minha suspeita é... eu tenho quase certeza que ele tem anorexia.

- Anorexia? – perguntou a senhora Kishomoto espantada. Não sabia o que isso queria dizer, mas pela cara do médico era bastante sério.

Hotohori tinha uma expressão revoltada e espantada no rosto. O que aquele doutorzinho queria dizer? Não iria para o hospital de jeito nenhum. Não deixaria que o internassem.

- Anorexia é uma doença que impede as pessoas de se alimentarem. É mais uma doença psíquica do que física, na verdade. – explicou. – A pessoa doente se vê gorda e feia e fica sem comer para chegar ao corpo ideal. Mesmo estando pele e osso, continua se vendo obesa no espelho. Se não for tratada a doença pode levar a pessoa a óbito.

- Eu não estou com isso. – gritou Hotohori levantando-se. Mas o pai fê-lo sentar de novo.

Naoko estava chocada. Seu filhinho tinha essa doença horrível?

- E como vamos tratá-lo, doutor? – perguntou mal conseguindo conter as lágrimas. – Vamos interna-lo hoje mesmo.

- NÃO. Eu não vou ser internado. – Gritou Hotohori agora chorando também.

- Creio que isso não será realmente necessário. – disse o medico e Hotohori calou-se surpreso. – Um tratamento psicológico e remédios, creio ser suficiente. A internação só será necessária se ele não progredir, entendeu bem, Hotohori?

- E o que nós podemos fazer? – perguntou o Sr. Kishomoto.

- Apoio, será o suficiente. – conclui o médico. Todos devem apoiá-lo. Não será uma jornada fácil. – virou-se para Hotohori. – Amigos e... ahm... namorada?

- Namorado. – acrescentou Hotohori limpando as lagrimas e deu um sorrisinho, o pai tossiu, mas o médico não deu importância e sorriu para Hotohori.

- Namorado, então. – corrigiu-se e Hotohori gostou de ver o pai sentir-se constrangido com o não constrangimento do médico. – Todos devem colaborar com o Hotohori. Bem, eu dar-lhes-ei o nome de um profissional especializado nesses casos. Agora meu trabalho terminou.

O Sr. Fusaka saiu acompanhado do médico e deixou a esposa e o filho no quarto.

- Você ouviu o médico, filhinho. – disse alisando o cabelo sedoso do filho. – Mas por quê você decidiu parar de comer. Nunca saiu de seu peso normal.

- Não sei mamã. – respondeu chorando e deitando no colo da mãe. – Tive medo de ficar gordo e parei de comer, pensei em perder uns três quilos e só mais então eu fiquei mais pesado e não quis mais comer. Mas não estou doente, mamã, juro que não estou.

- Amanhã vamos ver o psicólogo. – disse a mãe decidida, fazendo Hotohori chorar mais ainda – Ele decidirá isso.

**Cap. 3: Não Posso Mais Resistir**

Hotohori começou a fazer tratamento dois dias depois. Mas continuava mal tocando na comida e sua mãe estava cada dia mais preocupada. Nakago também compartilhava dessa preocupação e até brigou com Hotohori.

- Come Hotohori. – pediu no refeitório da faculdade.

- Não quero, Nakago. – disse virando o rosto.

- Ou você come ou eu te obrigo a comer. – disse Nakago pacientemente.

- Então você vai ter que me obrigar! – gritou levantando-se da cadeira e saiu correndo.

Nakago suspirou, mas não foi atrás dele.

Hotohori correu, mas saber aonde ia, se viu parado nos fundos da faculdade. Havia uma porta entreaberta e dentro podia-se ver vassouras, panos e outros utensílios de limpeza. Ouviu conversas e escondeu-se ao ver dois homens saindo da pequena sala. Seu coração disparou ao ver que um dos homens era Tamahome. Ele sorria ao falar com o outro rapaz e Hotohori pensou em como era lindo seu sorriso. O rapaz foi embora e Tamahome entrou sozinho.

Num impulso, correu até a porta e entrou. Tamahome estava sozinho, lavando uma vasilha plástica onde devia ter almoçado, ouviu o som dos passos e virou-se dando de cara com Hotohori, que olhava para ele com as mãos para trás e um olhar inocente.

- O que faz aqui? - Tamahome perguntou sério.

Hotohori deu de ombros sem responder nada.

- Saia daqui! – disse rispidamente e virou-se para continuar seu trabalho. Guardou as coisas e ouviu os passos de Hotohori se aproximarem. Virou-se para mandá-lo embora, mas Hotohori estava tão próximo dele... seus rostos, seus corpos estavam tão próximos.

Tamahome agarrou-o e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Hotohori não resistiu nem por um segundo e abraçou Tamahome se entregando ao pulsante desejo que os dominava fazia tempo. Apertou a bunda dele e puxou-o para cima, caminhou até a mesa do refeitório, deitando-o.

- Hotohori... eu não vou agüentar mais. – disse ofegando. – Não posso mais resistir...

- Não quero que resista. – respondeu antes que Tamahome o sufocasse com outro beijo.

Tamahome beijou o pescoço de Hotohori, e enfiou a mão por dentro da camisa dele, acariciando seu peito. Vozes do lado de fora o fez despertar da loucura que o dominava.

- Não posso, Hotohori. – disse passando a mão pelo rosto e levando-as até o cabelo. – Não é direito. Você ainda está com Nakago.

Hotohori virou o rosto e mordeu os lábios para não chorar. Não aceitaria ser rejeitado por Tamahome e porque ele tinha que lembra-lo de Nakago. Agora sentia-se culpado, por trair Nakago desse jeito. Levantou-se da mesa e começou a ajeitar o cabelo desarrumado.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – Hotohori gritou ao ver uma mecha grossa de seu cabelo em suas mãos. Saiu correndo deixando Tamahome atônito e ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Se os pegassem ali dentro diriam que Tamahome tentara se aproveitar dele e tinha certeza que não o deixariam se explicar.

- Nakago, Nakago. – gritava procurando o namorado, que ainda estava no refeitório e veio correndo ao vê-lo chorando.

- Hotohori o que aconteceu? – perguntou assustado.

- Meu cabelo... – respondeu soluçando. – Meu cabelo está caindo, Nakago. Meu cabelo está caindo...

Nakago o abraçou sob os olhares curiosos de alguns alunos que estavam no local.

- Você sabia que isso poderia acontecer, meu amor. – disse com calma. – O médico avisou que se você não comesse, você poderia ter outros problemas.

- Eu vou comer eu juro... – prometeu entre lagrimas. – Eu juro que vou, Nakago. Eu não quero ficar careca... Eu não quero... Ficarei horrível... Eu não quero, que não quero...

**Cap. 4: Desejos Nem Tão Satisfeitos**

Tamahome não agüentava mais se segurar. Não sabia como resistiu a Hotohori aquele dia no refeitório. Toda vez que o via sentia uma enorme vontade de agarrá-lo, por isso trocava de caminho toda vez que o avistava.

Mas foi inevitável o encontro na terça à noite na academia. Que Hotohori ia só para não contrair mais ainda sei pai.

Puxou-o para um canto, onde ficaram sozinhos e o cobriu de beijos.

-Eu quero você Hotohori. – disse enquanto o beijava na boca. – Preciso de você. Eu te amo tanto. Te desejo tanto.

Hotohori deixava-se beijar e como sempre entregava-se sem resistência ao homem que amava há tanto tempo.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Hotohori pasmo quando Tamahome parou com os beijos e soltou-o.

Tamahome passou a mão pelo cabelo, suspirando.

- Me responda. – Hotohori levantou um pouco a voz.

Tamahome estava sério.

- Pare com isso, Hotohori. Não faça escândalo. Me escute.- disse tocando-lhe o rosto, fazendo Hotohori olhá-lo nos olhos. – Termine com Nakago. Você não gosta mais dele. Ou gosta?

Hotohori baixou os olhos.

- Como namorado. Não. – respondeu. – Mas eu tenho medo de magoá-lo. Sei que Nakago me ama muito. – Virou-se de costas para Tamahome sentindo de repente um calafrio na espinha. – Além do mais eu tive um sonho. No sonho eu deixava Nakago parta ficar com você e quando virei para olhá-lo ele estava no chão com sangue a sua volta, tinha cortado os pulsos.

Hotohori chorou escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Tamahome o abraçou e beijou-o no cabelo.

- O pior é você enganá-lo. – disse Tamahome carinhoso. – E o que é pior ainda, comigo. Sabe que Nakago e eu já nos enfrentamos várias vezes no ringue e não nos damos muito bem fora dele. Ele pode achar que eu dei em cima de você só para provocá-lo. – Virou Hotohori e olhou-o bem nos olhos. – Nakago pode aceitar que você fique com ele e outro ao mesmo tempo, mas eu não. Hotohori eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você. Mas terá que escolher entre eu e ele.

- Eu quero você Tamahome. – disse Hotohori dengoso. – Mas não vai ser tão fácil deixar Nakago. Principalmente por causa de meu pai.

Tamahome arqueou a sombracelha.

**- **O que seu pai tem haver com isso? Você está é fugindo do assunto.

Hotohori sorriu para ele.

- Não estou não. – protestou sorridente.

- Se eu terminar com Nakago, meu pai vai achar que foi ele quem conseguiu nos separar. – baixou o rosto e uma tristeza passou por seu olhar. – Tenho pena de Nakago também.

Tamahome deu um grande suspiro e o abraçou.

- Eu sei que Nakago irá sofrer, por que também sei que ele gosta muito de você. Mas você tem que me prometer que terminará com ele. – beijou-o novamente. - Venha vamos, acho que já sentiram nossa falta.

Na verdade Hotohori só ia para academia para dizer que ia mesmo, pois não fazia nada além de olhar os colegas treinarem aquilo que continuava a considerar luta de bárbaros, alem disso, Tamahome dizia que ele estava muito fraco e que deveria poupar energias e não gastá-la inutilmente.

**Cap. 5: Entre dois Amores**

Hotohori ainda não se alimentava, as seções com o psicólogo eram praticamente inúteis, ele se recusava terminantemente a comer qualquer coisa. Seus pais estavam muito preocupados, Nakago lembrava-lhe a todo o momento a promessa que ele fizera de que ira comer, mas tudo era em vão. Até mesmo Tamahome já notara que ele andava mais magro do que o normal, mas nada dissera a Hotohori. Não falava com ele desde que ele prometera terminar com Nakago.

Hotohori desviava o rosto e corava toda vez que via Tamahome. Ainda não cumprira sua promessa e Nakago começava a desconfiar do comportamento do namorado.

Isso começava a preocupá-lo, ele mal dormia, desconfiava e vigiava cada passo do namorado disfarçadamente para que Hotohori não percebesse.

Até que um dia viu a cena que já desconfiava estivesse acontecendo há algum tempo, mas não acreditava na culpa de Hotohori. Acreditava que era Tamahome quem o forçava a fazer essas coisas. Era Tamahome quem dava em cima de seu namorado, só para provocá-lo, só para desafiá-lo.

Hotohori havia marcado um encontro com Tamahome, que relutou em aceitar, e meia hora depois ele ainda não tinha aparecido. E quando apareceu Hotohori ficou muito irritado com a calma que demonstrava.

- Seu idiota. Seu imbecil. – xingou-o batendo no peito de Tamahome com os pulsos. – Quem você pensa que é?

Tamahome segurou os braços de Hotohori e o beijou com força. Hotohori tentou resistir ao beijo, pois estava com raiva. Se ele pensava que podia tratá-lo do jeito que quisesse estava muito enganado.

- Hotohori! – foi Nakago quem chegara pegando os dois em flagrante. Seu rosto estava transtornado. Seus olhos mostravam raiva e Hotohori se encolheu. Achou que Nakago fosse bater nele e gritou quando o viu partir para cima de Tamahome.

- Seu desgraçado. – gritou desferindo um soco em Tamahome e se jogando por cima dele dando-lhe mais um soco. – Vou ensiná-lo a não dar em cima do namorado dos outros.

Tamahome empurrou Nakago e deu-lhe um soco, fazendo-o caído de joelhos e deu-lhe um chute na barriga. Hotohori chorava e gritava encolhido no canto.

Nakago levantou-se e deu um soco no estômago de Tamahome, que caiu de joelhos e levou uma joelhada no rosto e antes que caísse levou mais um chute no queixo.

- TAMAHOME! – gritou Hotohori, levando a mão à boca.

Mil gritos ecoaram no ouvido de Nakago. Aquilo atingiu com mais força do que se tivesse levado um tiro no peito. Parou e levantou-se antes de desferir mais um soco em Tamahome. Abraçou Hotohori e arrastou-o dali sem olhar para trás.

Tamahome limpou o sangue que escorria do nariz e da boca e observou Hotohori deixar o local nos braços do namorado.

Continua...


	6. Uma amiga?

**Parte 6**

**Cap. 1: Uma amiga?**

Nakago nada disse a Hotohori, mesmo que o namorado o tivesse traindo não arriscaria perde-lo, pois o amava mais do que tudo na vida, não saberia viver sem Hotohori. Aceitaria que ele tivesse até mesmo um amante? Essa duvida corroia o coração de Nakago. Deixou Hotohori em casa, como vinha acontecendo nos últimos tempos não consegui dormir.

No dia seguinte não assistiu a nenhuma aula, ficou o tempo todo pensativo, mas se arrependeu, pois havia um trabalho importantíssimo para fazer, viu de longe Nuriko, eram da mesma turma nessa matéria e decidiu procura-la. Ela corava sempre que o via e ele achava que fora muito complicado para ela, que ele a tivesse visto naquela situação. Ele ficava um pouco constrangido, ainda mais por ela ser irmã de Tamahome, mas não tinha amizade com seus outros colegas, era, completos estranhos e Nuriko era a menos estranha entre eles. Avançou até ela.

- Nuriko! Eu não fui à aula hoje. Será que você... – foi logo dizendo.

Nuriko riu discretamente, com a mão cobrindo a boca.

- Eu percebi que não foi à aula, Nakago. – disse – Aliais, a professora achou bem estranho a sua ausência, mas alguém lhe fez o favor de dizer que você estava perambulando pela faculdade e não assistiu a aula porque não quis.

- Bando de dedo duro. – resmungou fazendo uma careta.

- Você quer ajuda com o trabalho? – indagou Nuriko.

- É exatamente isso, Nuriko o que vim lhe pedir. – admitiu corando de leve.

- Não tem problema. Podemos nos encontrar depois do almoço na biblioteca?

- Mas é claro. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Então até mais tarde! – e Nuriko se afastou. Deu um longo suspiro, esteve tão nervosa diante de Nakago, esperava que ele não tivesse percebido.

Mais tarde conforme o combinado, Nakago apareceu na biblioteca. Nuriko já estava lá, imersa em livros e tão concentrada que Nakago relutou em se aproximar. Mas, sem querer derrubou um livro e chamou, não só a atenção dela, mas também a de varias outras pessoas na biblioteca. A bibliotecária o olhou de cara feia e Nuriko achou graça, e ficou satisfeita em saber que ele também estava nervoso, mas seu coração se apertou quando suspeitou do motivo do nervosismo de Nakago. Ele não tinha amigas mulheres. Ela não era mesmo mulher, mas Nakago não sabia disso.

Discutiram o trabalho, embora algumas vezes fugissem um pouco do assunto, quando alguma palavra os faziam lembrar de outra coisa, um livro ou filme que gostava, as vezes até riam alto e ouviam os "shhs" das outras pessoas presentes no local.

Depois de terminada as obrigações, Nakago convidou Nuriko para conversarem um pouco na lanchonete, seus olhos se iluminaram e seu primeiro impulso foi o de aceitar sem demora, mas as palavras de Tamahome ecoaram em sua mente: _"Nem pense em se apaixonar por ele." _Ela engoliu em seco e recusou o convite.

- Não posso. – disse de olhos baixos. – Tenho outros afazeres.

Ele estranhou a recusa e deu de ombros. Inclinou-se e deu um beijo no rosto de Nuriko, que se espantou e arregalou os olhos surpresa, mas Nakago nada percebeu.

- Então até amanhã. – disse e se virou deixando a biblioteca.

Nuriko corou quando a bibliotecária lhe lançou um olhar maldoso e saiu depressa dali.

**Cap. 2: Condições e impedimentos**

Hotohori tentava encontrar um meio de terminar com Nakago sem fazê-lo sofrer muito, mas não encontrava nenhuma. Torturava-se dizendo a si mesmo que era uma pessoa muito má, por maltratar um cara tão legal quanto Nakago. Tamahome o evitava na faculdade, mas na terça não teve como não encontra-lo n academia.

Inventou para Nakago que tinha um treino mais cedo, e este o deixara antes do horário na academia, assim que chegou avistou Tamahome terminando a aula com uma turma. Ele viu Hotohori chegar e assim que se despediu dos alunos, correu para o vestiário, mas Hotohori foi atrás dele.

- Você ainda está com Nakago. – disse Tamahome de costas para Hotohori.

- E vai me evitar enquanto isso? – perguntou dando sensualidade a sua voz. Abraçou Tamahome por trás e deitou a cabeça em suas costas. – Eu te amo.

Tamahome sentiu seu membro corresponder ao toque de Hotohori e o afastou abruptamente.

- Pare com isso. – disse rispidamente. – Por que ainda vem aqui? Pra me atormentar?

Hotohori parecia ofendido com o tratamento de Tamahome.

- Não, seu idiota. – retrucou. – Eu venho aqui por que o amo.

- E ama Nakago também? – perguntou sarcástico. – É sim, o ama, não é? Se não já teria terminado com ele. Ele sofrendo ou não. Já lhe disse que não vou aturar jogo duplo.

- Por que você é sempre tão rude comigo, Tamahome? – seus olhos estavam enchendo-se de lágrimas. – Me trata sempre tão mal.

O rosto de Tamahome perdeu a dureza e ele olhou para Hotohori com ternura, mas nada disse, viu Hotohori cambalear e cair para frente. Num pulo ligeiro para frente segurou-o em seus braços, passando a mão em seu rosto como se para ter certeza que ele estava vivo.

- Alguém chame um medico! – gritou e logo apareceram vários curiosos no local para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Não esperou resposta, levantou-o nos braços e levou-o para a enfermaria da academia.

- Acho que não tem se alimentado direito. – disse a medica. – Ele vem emagrecendo rápido demais. Deve estar doente.

- Ele está com anemia. – sentenciou a doutora. – E parece-me muito séria. Sabe o número de alguém que possa vim buscá-lo? Ele nem devia esta aqui, não precisa de mais exercícios.

Tamahome concordou, balançando a cabeça suavemente.

- Eu sei, Julia. Faz muitas semanas que ele não faz nenhum tipo de exercício. Eu mesmo o proibi. Não sei como ele ainda consegue se manter de pé.

- Eu estou muito bem. – disse Hotohori pondo-se sentado na cama. – Não sou tão fraco quanto imaginam.

- Não é questão de ser forte ou fraco. – interferiu a medica. – A questão é que está doente e precisa de tratamento.

Hotohori levantou-se e olhou feio para a medica.

- O que eu preciso ou não, não é de sua conta, mulherzinha intrometida. – saiu da enfermaria e foi sentar-se na sala de recepção da academia. Tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para Nakago, pedindo para que viesse buscá-lo imediatamente e não deu mais explicações.

Tamahome pediu licença e saiu atrás dele. Encontrou-o ali sentado e emburrado. Havia muita gente ali e não poderia discutir com Hotohori, ele ainda era um aluno. Sentou-se a seu lado.

- O que você tem? – perguntou baixo, aproximando a boca do ouvido de Hotohori.

- Não interessa. – respondeu ríspido.

Tamahome segurou a mão dele.

- Tolinho, é claro que me interessa. – disse ainda com a voz baixa. – tudo a seu respeito me interessa.

Esse comentário fez Hotohori sorrir.

- Não está bravo comigo?

Tamahome fez uma cara de dúvida e sorriu em seguida.

- Só um pouquinho. Nada que um beijo não resolva.

Hotohori virou-se para beijar Tamahome, sentiu sua mão forte puxar sua cabeça e deixou a língua dele explorar sua boca. Ninguém virou-se para ver os dois se beijarem o movimento de entra e sai era tão grande que isso passou despercebido, até o momento que uma mulher tropeçou na perna de Tamahome, fazendo-o se separar num susto de Hotohori. Ela pediu desculpas e continuou seu caminho. Parece que nada tinha reparado. Minutos depois o som de uma buzina chamou Hotohori e ele correu para os braços de Nakago mais uma vez.

**Cap. 3: Internação Sim!**

Quando Hotohori contou o motivo de ter saído mais cedo da academia Nakago quase bateu o carro, numa freada brusca.

- Você desmaiou de novo? – perguntou em tom de reprovação.

Hotohori confirmou com a cabeça.

- Meu Deus, Hotohori, quando é que você vai entender que está correndo risco de morrer? – perguntou. Colocou a mão no rosto de Hotohori fazendo-o virar. – Meu amor, precisa se tratar. Eu não quero perder você.

Nakago se inclinou e pôs sues dedos entre os finos cabelos de Hotohori trazendo-o par junto de si e beijando-o de leve nos lábios. Quando puxou a mão de volta um tufo de cabelo lhe veio junto. Ele olhou espantado e Hotohori encolheu-se como se estivesse com medo quando viu mechas de seu cabelo na mão de Nakago. Ele sacudiu a mão se livrando dos cabelos e abraçou Hotohori.

- Calma. Calma, meu amor. Eu estou aqui. Eu vou te ajudar. Vamos vencer isso juntos. – Beijou-o e tornou a dirigir em direção a casa dos Kishomotos.

- O quê? – perguntou a Sra. Kishomoto.

- Isso mesmo, tia. Ele desmaiou na academia. – confirmou Nakago.

Hotohori estava encolhido no sofá, sem nada dizer, as lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto silenciosamente.

- Meu Deus, filhinho. Você jurou que iria se alimentar. – ele virou-se par Nakago, seu rosto estava transfigurado pela decisão que já esperava ter que ser tomada. – Eu não vejo outra alternativa a não ser interná-lo.

Hotohori levantou-se de um salto.

- NÃO! Isso não! – gritou afastando-se da mãe.

- Você não nos deixa outra alternativa, Hotohori. – afirmou. – Esperei que você colaborasse, que tentasse, ao menos fizesse um pequeno esforço para comer, mas você só piorou as coisas. Amanhei mesmo falarei com o medico e verei qual a melhor clinica para você.

- Não, mamã, por favor. Não faça isso comigo. – implorou ajoelhando-se e segurando as penas da mãe. – Eu juro, mamã, eu juro que vou comer. Mas não me deixe num daqueles lugares horríveis mamã, por favor.

Naoko tinha lagrimas nos olhos ao ver o filho naquele estado. Sabia o quanto ele detestava hospitais, mas não enxergava mesmo outra opção. Ou fazia isso ou tinha a certeza que a morte levaria seu filho. Ao ver que a mãe estava inflexível levantou-se e abraçou Nakago.

- Nakago, meu amor, não deixe que me levem. Eles vão me matar lá.

Mas ele também chorava, com as lagrimas caindo pelo rosto ele respondeu.

- Não, meu amor. Eles vão salvar sua vida.

Hotohori se afastou como se Nakago fosse um mostro horrível, afastou-se também da mãe e correu em direção as escadas gritando:

- VOCÊS ESTÃO TODOS CONTRA MIM. EU ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS!

Ouviu-se então o bater da porta do quarto duas vezes, no mesmo instante em que o Sr. Kishomoto chegou.

- Mas o que está havendo aqui? Eu ouvi os gritos de Hotohori. – perguntou atônito, então percebeu as lágrimas de Nakago e da esposa. – Mas o que foi afinal?

- Decidi internar Hotohori, Fusaka. – comunicou a Sra Kishomoto. – Se não fizer isso ele irá morrer, tenho certeza.

- E esses foram os protestos dele, suponho. – virou-se para Nakago. – O que você acha disso?

Nakago se surpreendeu pelo Sr. Kishomoto pedir sua opinião a respeito de algo que envolvesse Hotohori.

- Eu só quero que Hotohori se cure, meu tio. – respondeu. – Me dêem licença, preciso ir, tenho certeza de que Hotohori não irá querer me ver ainda hoje.

Saiu em seguida.

**Cap. 4: Um Estranho No Espelho**

Hotohori empurrou com força a porta do quarto, mas ela voltou e bateu na parede e ele tornou a fechá-la, trancando-a. Pulou na cama e deitou-se chorando copiosamente. Não queria ser internado, não queria ficar sozinho numa clinica, mas não pensou nisso por muito tempo, pois adormeceu logo depois.

Teve um sono agitado, com vários sonhos estranhos. Sonhou que estava numa clinica, numa cama com os braços e pernas amarrados, enfermeiros espetavam várias seringas em seu corpo e deixavam-nas no lugar e riam da cara dele enquanto ele chorava de dor. Também sonhou que o entupiam de comida até que ele encheu como um balão e vou para longe e sozinho e ainda que secava, a carne de seu corpo ia desaparecendo rapidamente até que ele era apenas osso, mas seus ossos também começaram a virar pó e finalmente desapareceu.

Acordou com um grito que não foi ouvido por ninguém em sua casa. Olhou para a cama encontrando mais algumas mechas de seu cabelo, Hotohori chorou baixinho e se levantou, tirou a roupa e entrou embaixo do chuveiro quente, quando saiu parou em frente ao espelho. Deixou a toalha cair e observou-se atentamente. Viu como seus braços estavam finos, assim como suas pernas pareciam gravetos, suas costelas apareciam, já seu estomago parecia ter desaparecido restando apenas um buraco em seu lugar. Hotohori caiu chorando em frente ao espelho. Quem era aquele ser horrendo diante do espelho? Não podia se ele mesmo. Ele não queria acreditar nisso.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas e levantou-se, olhou para sua própria imagem e em voz alta disse para si mesmo:

- Eu vou mudar. Eu vou conseguir mudar, eu juro.

Vestiu-se e desceu. Ficou surpreso ao ver Nakago à mesa com seus pais. Nakago levantou-se quando Hotohori entrou na sala de jantar e olhou também com surpresa, ele usava camisa de mangas compridas e um gorro, como se fizesse frio. Nada comentou a esse respeito, pois sabia que achava que ele perdera mais um pouco de cabelo na noite que passou. Segurou sua mão com delicadeza, sentindo os osso que se faziam notar.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – disse sorrindo. – Nós estávamos conversando e eu consegui convencer seus pais a te deixarem terminar o semestre antes de lhe internar. – Seu rosto brilhava de emoção.

Hotohori arregalou os olhos mais espantado ainda, era a chance de que precisava.

- Se em duas semanas você ganhar peso Hotohori, talvez reconsideremos sua internação. – comunicou a Sra Kishomoto. – Se e somente se você ganhar peso e continuar a comer.

Sorriu satisfeito, iria fazer isso sim, por ele mesmo.

Nakago era só alegria e inclinou-se para beijar Hotohori, mas o Sr. Kishomoto fez um "ham, ham" e ele parou a meio caminho e sentou-se ao lado de Hotohori.

O prato de Hotohori foi servido, ele olhou-o com uma cara de nojo e respirou profundamente, afastando o prato.

- Não quero isso. – disse, mas antes de alguém dizer alguma coisa ele completou. – Traga-me uma fruta, é melhor para engolir.

Nakago e os pais de Hotohori sorriram discretamente e a fruta foi trazida. Hotohori relutou em pegar o mamão, então com uma colher retirou um pouco da polpa da fruta e levantou o braço em direção a boca. Fechou os olhos, suas mãos tremiam e então sentiu o toque de mãos conhecidas em sua mão ossuda. Era Nakago que o ajudava a levar a fruta à boca e ele com uma careta engoliu a fruta como se aquilo requeresse grande força de sua parte. Mas isso realmente era verdade, a fruta desceu como acido em seu interior, era como se rasgasse tudo por dentro até cair fria em seus estomago. Sentiu que botaria tudo para fora, mas controlou a ânsia de vomito comeu mais um pedaço do mamão.

Pouco depois estava na faculdade, concentrado nas ultimas aulas antes das provas finais, não poderia perder o semestre e seu status de melhor aluno da turma.

**Cap. 5: Esforços**

Nakago estava sentado na pequena praça da faculdade quando uma bola de papel passou por seu rosto quase raspando seu nariz. Levou um susto e pensou em ralhar com o rapaz que fizera isso, mas percebeu que não fora uma atitude intencional, havia uma lata de lixo perto dele. A bola de papel caiu no chão e ele abaixou-se para pegar e jogá-la no cesto, e ao nesse momento um servente fez o mesmo. Nakago levantou a cabeça tirando o boné usado pelo rapaz e espantou-se ao reconhecê-lo.

- Ora, se não é o grande Tamahome Sanokino. – disse sarcástico. – Limpando o chão onde eu piso. Quer dizer que faz mais alguma coisa aqui além de dar em cima de meu namorado.

Tamahome estava sério e nada disse, jogou a bola de papel no lixo e virou-se para sair dali, mas Nakago o segurou pelo braço.

- Espero. Eu preciso falar com você. É sobre Hotohori.

- Me solte primeiro. – disse olhando para a mão de Nakago em seu antebraço.Nakago soltou-o e Tamahome perguntou-se se Hotohori já terminara com ele ou se o que queria era tomar satisfações sobre alguma outra coisa. – O que tem ele? – perguntou, tentando não deixar transparecer nenhuma emoção.

- Está doente. – Nakago respondeu. – E é muito serio. Ele ainda está treinando?

Tamahome sorriu irônico.

- Ele nunca fez isso realmente. Mas não, não está se é o que quer saber. Achei melhor deixá-lo de lado, ele está muito magricela, parece mesmo doente. O que ele tem?

- Anorexia. – foi a resposta, mas a expressão de Tamahome não se alterou, não sabia o que era isso e aguardou uma explicação de Nakago, que veio logo em seguida. – É uma doença que o impede de comer, falando grosseiramente. Mas esta ficando muito perigoso. Ele me contou que desmaiou ontem e isso já aconteceu outras vezes. Hoje de manhã ele já comeu alguma coisa, se não fizer isso vai morrer.

Tamahome permaneceu sério e parado na frente de Nakago.

- E o que você espera que eu faça? – perguntou ao loiro.

- Pensei que você como mestre dele podia pôr alguma coisa naquela cabeça dura. – respondeu, mas na verdade seu pensamento foi _"Você como amante dele, poderia convencê-lo." _

- O que o faz pensar que ele me ouviria? – perguntou quase irônico.

"_Ele ouviria o amante. "_, pensou, mas disse:

- Não custa tentar. O semestre termina em duas semanas e se não ganhar peso os pais vão interná-lo. Ele morreria se ficasse só numa clinica.

Tamahome ainda estava cético diante da atitude de Nakago, não sabia o que pretendia. Pegar ele e Hotohori em flagrante? Mas podia ver também o esforço que custava a ele falar tão abertamente ao seu rival, não tanto no kickboxing, mas pelo amor de Hotohori, sim porque _ele_ via nos olhos de Nakago que ele desconfiava da traição de Hotohori. Como ele podia ser tão frio a esse ponto? Mas Tamahome também desconfiava ter essa resposta, não era frieza nos olhos de Nakago, era um amor tão desesperado que se sujeitaria até mesmo dividir o namorado com outro. Mas ele, Tamahome não aceitaria isso.

Saindo de seus devaneios deu de ombros, como se aquilo não significasse muita coisa.

- Eu vou tentar. – respondeu e virou-se novamente para ir embora, e dessa vez Nakago não o impediu. Pegou a vassoura e a pá, que estavam encostadas a uma árvore e partiu.

**Cap. 6: Faça por mim, mas faça por você também**

Tamahome fingia limpar o chão enquanto esperava a aula de Hotohori acabar. Então quando Hotohori passava lentamente em sua frente, abaixou-se como que para pegar algo no chão e pôs um bilhete em cima dos livros de Hotohori e saiu do corredor apinhado de gente que saiam de varias salas ao mesmo tempo.

Hotohori correu para um canto e abriu a folha de papel dobrada. Coçou os olhos que se embarçavam e o impediam de ler as letras miúdas de Tamahome. Era como se uma nuvem passasse por seus olhos e ele teve medo de desmaiar e quem o encontrasse lesse o bilhete de Tamahome. Mas enfiam consegui ler:

"_Estarei lhe esperando no refeitório pouco antes da hora do almoço. Não se atrase"._

Essas poucas palavras como uma ordem irritou Hotohori. Tamahome brincava com ele sempre. O que será que queria dessa vez? Pressioná-lo ainda mais pra terminar com Nakago? Pensou seriamente em não ir, mas na hora combinada se dirigiu pra o refeitório dos empregados.

Bateu na porta de leve e não ouve resposta, empurrou a porta e entrou. Esperaria ali, mas quando entrou foi surpreendido por um homem, também servente da faculdade.

- Não é permitida a entrada de alunos aqui. – disse com a voz áspera e rouca de quem fuma muito, Hotohori desconfiou disso, pois seu bafo fedia a cigarro.

- Espero por Tamahome. – disse desafiador.

O homem o olhou atravessado e deu –lhe passagem. Hotohori sentou-se num banco à ponta da mesa e pôs os braços estendidos na mesa, começando a alisar os dedos de uma das mãos distraidamente. O homem sentou-se num bando do lado da mesa e pôs a mão em cima da mesa com a menção de chegar pertos das de Hotohori.

- Tamahome não gosta de garotas, gracinha. Ele é viado.

Hotohori levantou-se indignado.

- Eu não sou garota. – disse. Tamahome chegou nesse momento.

- Ele está te importunando Hotohori? – perguntou em tom ameaçador olhando para seu colega e trabalho.

O cara levantou-se e se afastou de Hotohori, fungou e pegou uma carteira de cigarros do bolso.

- Vou fumar lá fora. – disse saindo da salinha.

Tamahome o acompanhou com o olhar e afastou-se para deixar o homem sair, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hotohori continuava de cara feia.

- Por acaso está com frio? – perguntou Tamahome olhando de cima a baixo para Hotohori.

Hotohori corou e baixou a cabeça.

- Não. É que meu cabelo está caindo. – explicou.

- Então está mesmo doente? – perguntou Tamahome quase que para si mesmo.

Hotohori levantou a cabeça.

- Quem te contou?

- Nakago. – respondeu aproximando-se da mesa.

- Sério? E por que ele fez isso? – perguntou meio duvidoso.

Tamahome se aproximou segurou mão de Hotohori e sentou-se no lugar antes ocupado pelo outro homem, fazendo-o se sentar também.

- Parece preocupado com você. Então você não tem só falta de apetite, não é? Não come porque não quer.

Hotohori puxou a mão.

- Ele lhe disse isso?

- Não. Me disse que você tem uma doença estranha é... ana alguma coisa, sei lá... – deu de ombros. – Mas me disse que se você não comer vai morrer.

- Também não é assim. Acho que ele exagerou um pouco. – respondeu franzindo o nariz, mas no fundo sabia que era verdade.

- Não precisa ser medico pra saber que não está bem, Hotohori. – disse Tamahome. – Você desmaia toda hora, naquele dia na biblioteca pensei que fui eu o culpado e fingi que o encontrei daquele jeito, mas depois do que o Nakarashi me contou, sei que é serio. Você está pele e osso. Não que já tivesse gordura. – acrescentou sorrindo.

Hotohori não pode deixar de rir com o comentário de Tamahome, mas logo voltou a ficar sério.

- Está mesmo preocupado comigo?

- Não só estou fingindo. – disse, mas sorriu. – É claro que estou preocupado seu bobo, só estava sem jeito de falar com você, também porque não sabia o que você tinha.

Os olhos de Hotohori molharam-se de lágrimas e Tamahome tocou-lhe o rosto de leve, parando uma lágrima que já descia pelo belo rosto do rapaz.

- Eu te amo, Hotohori. Faça isso por mim, mas também faça por você, entendeu? – levantou-se e o abraçou. – Quero que fique bom, para poder me amar, minha paixão, meu amor.

Hotohori estava totalmente emocionado, Tamahome nunca falara com ele desse jeito tão carinhoso, levantou-se a abraçou-o forte.

- Também te amo Tamahome, logo poderemos estar juntos sem que ninguém possa nos impedir. – Suas palavras eram tão sinceras que ele só teve consciência delas depois de dizê-las. Ah, o corpo de Tamahome, sonhava com o dia de tê-lo a lhe dar e receber prazer.

Tamahome levou-o até a porta e beijou Hotohori com amor e desejo recíprocos. A uma curta distancia dali Nakago os observava com as lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

Continua...


	7. Conversa Entre Amigos

**Parte 7**

**Cap. 1: Conversa entre Amigos**

O final do semestrechegava e os alunos corriam para tentar recuperar o tempo perdido com as farras e negligencias. A faculdade costumava dar uma semana de "folga" para os alunos na semana anterior a das provas gerais. Alguns ficavam na biblioteca da faculdade, outros espalhavam-se pelas adjacências do lugar, parque, lanchonetes ou mesmo o gramado do lugar.

Nakago e Nuriko estavam estudando no parque próximo da faculdade, onde vários colegas se refugiavam também, na paz do lugar era mais fácil concentrar-se. Tinha matérias em comum e como se tornaram amigos ultimamente ficaram estudando juntos, um ajudando o outro.

Ele passou a estar mais com Nuriko, achava-a inteligente, alegre, uma pessoa muito interessante. O fato de ser irmã de Tamahome parecia não interferir nessa opinião e gostava do fato de ter uma amiga, e era isso que Nuriko se tornara. Até mesmo já sonhou com ela, e levou um grande susto ao acordar. No sonho estavam de mãos dadas, mas Nuriko vestia-se como um rapaz. Sentiu o estomago embrulhar ao pensar em beijar uma mulher. Sorri com seu delírio, gostava tanto de Nuriko que queria que ela fosse homem.

Nakago afastou os livros e deitou sobre o braço na mesa.

- Estou cansado Nuriko. Muito cansado – disse levantando a cabeça e jogando-a para trás encostando-se às costas da cadeira.

Nuriko fechou o livro e olhou para ele um tanto cética.

- Cansado de quê? Você nem mesmo trabalha.

Nakago levantou a cabeça, apoiou o queixo nas mãos e sorriu para ela.

- Que eu saiba você também não trabalha.

- Isso porque Tamahome não me deixa.

Uma expressão atormentada surgiu no rosto de Nakago.

- Tamahome... – murmurou em voz alta quase para si mesmo. Então virou-se para Nuriko. – O que faria se soubesse que seu namorado estava lhe traindo.

Nuriko surpreendeu-se com a pergunta e baixou os olhos para seu colo.

- Você fala de Hotohori, não é mesmo?

- Sabe que sim. – respondeu. – E também sabe que ele esta me traindo com seu irmão.

- Nakago, eu nada tenho haver com isso. – falou tentando fugir do assunto. Mas seu coração doía e ela teve vontade de dizer "Esqueça ele, ame a mim. Eu lhe farei muito feliz". Mas via a impossibilidade disso cada vez que olhava para ele e via seu sofrimento por causa de Hotohori.

Nuriko deu um breve suspiro.

- Eu vou responder a sua pergunta. – disse. – Se meu namorado me traísse eu o chamaria para conversar, falaríamos do que já tinha havido de importante em nosso relacionamento e procuraríamos entender o porque da traição, se isso acontecesse por falta de amor... então eu terminaria.

Olhou bem nos olhos de Nakago.

- Tamahome ama Hotohori e se ele o está lhe traindo é porque corresponde a esse sentimento. Olha Nakago, eu não quero lhe dizer o que fazer, mas essa é a minha sincera opinião.

Pensou que ele ficaria irritado com ela, mas seu rosto não se alterou.

- Eu sei. – disse. – Mas eu também o amo muito. Não posso, não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele.Juro que se ele me pedisse para cortar os pulsos, eu assim faria.

- Deus, Nakago. Não diga bobagens.

- Não é bobagem, Nuriko. Eu daria a minha vida por Hotohori.

Nuriko balançou a cabeça. Com o era bom ouvir o seu nome na boca do homem que tanto desejava, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se deprimida por ver o estado em que ele se encontrava.

- Tudo o que vai conseguir é se machucar mais ainda. Sofrer mais do que está sofrendo. Será que tudo isso vale a pena, Nakago?

Ele deu um sorriso deprimente.

- Palavras. É fácil pronunciá-las. – falou olhando para o céu, como se pudesse enxergar além dele. – Mas para mim, a realidade é mais dura. Tenho pesadelos quando eu penso que ele pode me deixar, acho que não agüentarei o dia em que ele decidir ficar mesmo com Tamahome, se ele decidir-se realmente por isso. Tenho muito medo desse dia, essa é a verdade.

- Pois quando esse dia chegar, você terá de ser forte e aceita-lo.

Nakago sorriu e segurou a mão de Nuriko.

- Acha que eu sou louco, minha amiga?

- Não. – ela respondeu séria. – Acho que é apenas um cara apaixonado. Um cara que precisará aprender a viver sem alguém que ele considerava muito especial.

- Obrigada por estar ao meu lado, Nuriko. – agradeceu ainda segurando a mão dela. – Nunca tive uma amiga, na verdade, meu irmão foi sempre meu único amigo. E depois dediquei-me inteiramente a Hotohori.

Nuriko corou e voltou a baixar os olhos, muito envergonhada.

- Você é realmente uma boa pessoa. – continuou com um sorriso enigmático – Gostaria que fosse homem, assim poderia me apaixonar por você.

_Ele não disse isso_, Nuriko pensou. _Deus! Ele não disse isso_. Nuriko sentiu o mundo parar, nada movia-se, o tempo congelou-se, sua respiração foi suspensa e até mesmo seu coração parecia ter parado. Um segundo depois tudo mexia-se rapidamente e seu coração estava tornou a bater. Agora descontroladamente. Tudo isso provocado pelas últimas palavras de Nakago. Sentiu vontade de gritar, confirmar as palavras dele, mas sabia que esse não era o momento e calou o que nem mesmo começou a dizer.

Nakago pegou os livros e levantou-se e deu um beijo no rosto de Nuriko e foi embora, deixando Nuriko imersa me seus anseios.

**Cap. 2: Falei demais**

Hotohori optou por ficar na biblioteca, não tinha matérias em comum com Nakago e por isso preferiu não estudarem juntos, até porque sabia que não conseguiria estudar com Nakago parando para beijá-lo a todo instante. O lugar estava lotado e silencioso, a bibliotecária, uma mulher magra e pequena, com óculos de lentes fortíssimas, sorria satisfeita, já que detestava a insistente conversa dos estudantes dentro do lugar, mesmo quando ela pedia para falarem baixo e também porque gostava de ver o desespero deles na hora das provas. Estudava sozinho, pois assim conseguia maior concentração.

Estava na faculdade desde as oito da manhã e desde então se enterrara na biblioteca e já passava das duas da tarde. Levou um susto ao sentir o celular vibrar no bolso da calça. Baixou a cabeça tentando falar o mais baixo possível.

- Oi! Está bem. Estou indo. – sussurrou.

Era Nakago chamando-o para almoçar. A idéia de comer lhe desagradava imensamente, mas a de ser internado era mil vezes pior e estava mesmo decidido a ganhar peso até o final de semana seguinte. Encontrou-se com ele na porta da biblioteca e almoçaram na cantina mesmo. Hotohori tomou um suco e consegui comer metade de uma maça, enquanto Nakago devorara um hambúrguer, uma fatia de torta de limão e meio litro de suco. Hotohori perguntou-se de onde vinha tanta fome, esquecendo que também já comera desse jeito.

Caminharam até o pátio e sentaram-se para descansar até o momento de recomeçar a maratona de estudos.

- Onde esteve estudando? – perguntou Hotohori.

- No parque – e antes dele perguntar com quem respondeu. – com Nuriko.

Hotohori deu um muxoxo,

- Está andando demais com ela. Daqui a pouco vão começar a falar. – disse como quem tem ciúmes.

- Por acaso está com ciúmes? – perguntou beijando-o no rosto.

- Eu? Imagina. – Mas estava. Querendo ou não ainda tinha ciúmes de Nakago, sentia-se um pouco egoísta por isso.

Nakago não entendeu.

- O que vão falar? Todo mundo sabe que sou _gay_, não inventariam que eu estou de caso com uma mulher.

Hotohori levantou-se e ficou de frente para ele.

- Nuriko é mulher tanto quanto eu ou você. – levou a mão à boca. Falou o que não devia. O que prometera a Tamahome não comentar.

- O que?

- Nada. Esqueça. – falou virando-se de costas.

- Não, Hotohori. Agora que você começou, pode me contar o resto.

- Não vou dizer mais nada. Eu prometi pra Tama... – calou ao ver os tristes olhos de Nakago. – Volte para seus livros, Nakago, é o melhor que você faz.

Então pegou os livros e afastou-se, deixando o abatido Nakago para trás.

_N.a: muxoxo: som estalado feito com a boca, geralmente em sinal de aborrecimento ou desaprovação_

**Cap. 3: Tristezas do Fim de um Romance**

Hotohori percebera o quanto seu namorado estava deprimido nos últimos tempos e sabia exatamente qual era a causa disso. Se de um lado Tamahome o pressionava pra terminar o namoro, por outro Nakago fazia de tudo para agradá-lo como se adivinhasse a hora em que ele tomara coragem para cumprir a promessa feita a Tamahome. Mas enfiam, decidiu que era chegada a hora. Não podia mais fugir disso, ligou para Nakago e abriu pessoalmente a porta para ele.

Nakago tentou beija-lo, mas ele se esquivou. Os Sr. e Sra. Kishomoto não estavam em casa e Hotohori levou o namorado para o quarto, segurava-o pela mão, mas não o olhava.

- O que está havendo Hotohori? Perguntou quando chegaram ao quarto. Engoliu em seco logo depois, pois já adivinhara a resposta. Sentou-se ao lado de Hotohori em sua cama.

Hotohori deixou que os olhos se enchessem de lágrimas e não conseguia encará-lo.

- Por favor, Nakago. Não diga nada. Me escute, por favor. – pediu tentando manter a voz firme.

Nakago estava abatido, seu olhar demonstrava um certo receio, um medo do que estava prestes a ouvir. Levantou-se da cama e afastou-se de Hotohori.

- Você quer terminar? – perguntou. Era visível o esforço que fazia para segurar o choro.

Hotohori confirmou com a cabeça.

- Por causa de Tamahome?

Novamente Hotohori confirmou balançando a cabeça.

- Está apaixonado por ele?

Recebeu uma nova confirmação.

- Está bem, Hotohori. Eu entendo. – disse limpando uma lágrima insistente. – Eu preciso ir agora. Com licença, meu amor.

Nakago abriu a porta e saiu devagar, mas desceu as escadas correndo e saiu batendo a porta. Entrou no carro e encostou a cabeça no volante, chorando baixinho. Engoliu as lágrimas e saiu dirigindo apressado.

Hotohori deitou-se chorando, encolheu-se na cama profundamente deprimido. Por que Nakago tinha que fazer isso? Aceitar assim, tudo tão facilmente. Teria preferido que lhe batesse até que tivesse desmaiado, que tentasse matá-lo. Mas ao invés disso, falou que entendia tudo e ainda o chamou de "meu amor". Tudo isso o fazia sofrer mais ainda. Amaldiçoou o dia em que conhecera Tamahome. Tudo teria sido tão mais fácil.

Nakago chegou em casa e correu para seu quarto. Os pais olharam-se e a Sra. Nakarashi levantou-se, mas Tasuki impediu-a de ir atrás do filho.

- Deixa, mamãe. Eu falo com Nakago. – disse, mas a mãe segurou-o pelo braço muito séria.

- Não. Aconteceu alguma coisa e ele precisa da mãe agora. – disse determinada e seguiu para o quarto do filho.

Bateu de leve na porta e entrou. Nakago estava deitado, com o rosto afundado no travesseiro, tentando abafar o choro. A mãe sentou-se a seu lado e acariciou os loiros cabelos do filho, com cuidado fê-lo se virar e deitar a cabeça em seu colo.

- Ma-mamãe, Hotohori terminou comigo. – começou entre soluços. A mãe nada disse e continuou a acariciar os cabelos de Nakago, deixando que o filho desabafasse toda a sua angustia. – Eu sinto tanta dor. Tanta dor, mamãe. Meu peito arde com essa dor, mamãe, é tão insuportável que parece que eu vou morrer. Eu sinto que vou morrer, mamãe. Eu preferiria a morte a ficar sem o Hotohori. Eu sabia que o estava perdendo há algum tempo, mas eu não queria ver isso. Não queria entender isso, mamãe. Preferi fechar os olhos e não ver que Hotohori não me amava mais, sabia que ele amava outro homem. Oh! Mamãe. Eu estou sofrendo tanto. Eu o amo tanto, tanto.

A dor corroia-lhe o peito, Nakago sentiu que ia explodir, seu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado por uma mão forte e perversa, perdera Hotohori, para sempre agora, quando essa dor iria passar.

A mãe continuou a afagá-lo com carinho, até que Nakago calou-se. Ainda chorou mais um pouco sem falar nada até que adormeceu. Mihako deitou a cabeça dele no colchão e saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés para não acordar o filho.

- O que aconteceu - perguntou Tasuki?

- Ele e Hotohori terminaram. – respondeu num longo suspiro, sentando-se no sofá.

- Nakago deve estar arrasado. – comentou Tarukawa Nakarashi.

A esposa suspirou e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Chorou até dormi, o pobrezinho. Está tão deprimido .

- Eu sempre soube que Hotohori não era flor que se cheirasse. – comentou Tasuki mordaz. – E Nakago é um bobo por ficar sofrendo por ele.

- Pare com isso, Tasuki. – censurou a mãe. – Seu irmão ama Hotohori e vai levar um tempo para esquecê-lo. Temos que apóia-lo nessa hora tão difícil e não recriminá-lo.

**Cap. 4: Ainda Podemos Ser Amigos?**

- Notei que Nakago, não vem mais aqui. – comentou a Sr. Kishomoto. – Terminou com ele e decidiu virar homem?

Hotohori acabava de chegar de sua primeira aula na auto-escola, iria aprender a dirigir agora que terminara com Nakago e não poderia levá-lo e buscá-lo todos os dias. Subiu alguns degraus, mas parou. Respirou fundo e caminhou lenta e calmamente até o pai.

- Olha aqui, papai. Eu terminei com Nakago sim. – disse muito calmo. – E se o senhor achar que eu vou virar hetero está louco. Eu sou _gay_, viado, bicha, ou seja lá o nome pelo qual queira se referir a mim. Eu realmente não me importo. Mas não há nada no mundo que o senhor possa fazer para mudar isso. E eu realmente gostaria que o senhor me deixasse em paz com essa história.

Hotohori virou-se e subiu para seu quarto, sem olhar para trás.

O Sr. Kishomoto ficou impressionado com a atitude do filho. Não sabia que ele podia ser capaz de tais atos. Não era tão delicado assim afinal.

Hotohori se jogou na cama chorando. Por que tudo era tão difícil? Fazia dois dias que terminara com Nakago. O evitara desde então e também não vira Tamahome. Enxugou as lágrimas quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Nakago? – perguntou para a empregada que viera dizer que Nakago o estava esperando lá embaixo.

- Sim, senhor. Ele pediu para o senhor descer. Quer que eu diga que o senhor não pode recebê-lo?

- Não. Eu vou descer.

Nakago o aguardava de pé junto da porta.

- Oi, Hotohori. – cumprimentou-o timidamente.

- Oi Nakago. O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou estranhando.

- Vim te ver. Já que você me evitou nos últimos dois dias. – explicou. – Só porque terminamos o namoro não significa que não podemos ser amigos. Ou não?

Hotohori sorriu envergonhado. Nakago era tão bondoso.

- Podemos ser amigos sim, Nakago... mas agora... - mordeu os lábios.

- Eu entendo. Mas eu gostaria de saber se não tem raiva de mim?

- Por que eu teria raiva de você? – perguntou Hotohori, seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas.

Nakago deu de ombros.

- Soube que está aprendendo a dirigir.

- É verdade.

- Verá como é bom dirigir, espero que se saia muito bem em seu exame.

Hotohori sorriu um pouco.

- Acho que vai demorar um pouco para fazer exames, comecei ontem.

Nakago balançou a cabeça, sentia vontade de tomá-lo nos braços e beijá-lo. Depois de quase dois anos de namoro não sabia mais agir como se fossem apenas amigos quando estavam sozinhos. Afastou tais pensamentos.

- Eu posso continuar a vir te buscar, como antes? - perguntou relutante.

Hotohori surpreendeu-se como convite.

- Bem... acho que por enquanto não tem problema. Acho que Tamahome não se importará, só temos essa semana de aula.

Nakago deu um passo a frente, mas recuou no mesmo instante.

- Então, até mais.

Deixou a casa de Hotohori e seguiu de carro sorrindo. Pelo menos ficaria perto de Hotohori alguns minutos.

Hotohori suspirou. Nakago era sempre tão bondoso com ele. Sentia-se a pior das pessoas por tê-lo enganado, tê-lo deixado. Desejava sinceramente que ele encontrasse alguém que o amasse muito e que essa pessoa o amasse também.

Continua...


	8. Confronto de Ideias

**Parte 8**

**Cap. 1: Confronto de Idéias**

Agora Hotohori, não precisava mais esconder o fato de estar gostando de Tamahome, na academia todos ficaram sabendo de uma forma tão rápida que Tamahome achou que estava sendo vigiado, então assim que Hotohori chegou foi recebido com um beijo na frente de todos, ao som de muitos "Aêêêês".

Um beijo cheio de amor, ansiedade e felicidade. Como era empregado da faculdade costumava ouvir muitas coisas, fossem fofocas de outros funcionários ou comentários dos alunos que achavam que os empregados são cegos, surdos e mudos e falam tudo sem o menor pudor na frente deles, assim ouviu o boato de que Hotohori e Nakago haviam terminado. Ficou muito contente em saber que Hotohori gostava mesmo dele e queria mesmo algo sério.

Pra variar Hotohori ficou sentado, somente observando. Gostava muito de observar Tamahome ensinando os movimentos de luta para os outros alunos, gostava de vê-lo treinando com outros lutadores, principalmente quando estava sem camisa, quando era possível ver o peitoral definido e músculos do braço de Tamahome trabalharem, babava com tudo isso.

- São nove e dez. - comentou Tamahome com Hotohori, enxugando-se depois de uma ducha fria no vestiário. – Tenho que pegar Nuriko na faculdade.

- Tem medo que ela ande sozinha? – perguntou Hotohori sorrindo malicioso. – Posso pedir a Nakago para pegá-la antes de vir me buscar. Aliais o que ela faz na faculdade, estamos de férias?

Tamahome olhou-o com cara feia.

- E quem disse que eu não você pra cima e pra baixo no carro do Nakarashi. – disse ríspido.

- Então me leve para casa todos os dias. – retrucou Hotohori.

- Se você quiser ir de ônibus. – Tamahome disse sarcástico.

- Por que você não compra um carro? O que ganha na academia, na faculdade e nas lutas não é tão pouco assim.

- Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer com meu dinheiro. – replicou.

- O que, por exemplo?

- Eu vou buscar Nuriko. – disse jogando a toalha molhada em cima de Hotohori, que a cheirou e jogou-a em cima de uma porta do Box.

Abraçou Tamahome pelas costas enquanto ele chacoalhava os cabelos com as mãos, estava completamente pelado e Hotohori passou a mão pelo seu peito e desceu, mas antes de chegar ao pênis Tamahome segurou-o.

- Não Hotohori. Eu disse que tenho que pegar Nuriko. – afastou as mãos de Hotohori e vestiu a calça.

- E por que não deixa que Nakago a pegue?

- Eu não o quero com minha irmã.

- Sei irmão. – corrigiu.

- Minha irmã. E já lhe disse para não falar sobre isso. – cortou Tamahome

- Também não precisa ser tão rude.

- Então cale a boca.

Hotohori cruzou os braços e ficou batendo o pé enquanto Tamahome se vestia. Ele amarrou os sapatos e passou a mão no cabelo sem, no entanto, penteá-lo.

- Tchau! – disse ao passar direto por Hotohori.

Hotohori ficou pasmo e saiu atrás de Tamahome.

- Tchau? O que é que eu fiz com você? Não pode me tratar assim. – reclamou, segurando-o pelo braço.

Tamahome o olhou sério, mas sorriu. Puxou Hotohori para junto de si e beijou-o na boca.

- Desculpe-me. Mas eu fico furioso quando alguém fala de Nuriko.

- Mas eu sou seu namorado, Tamahome. – reclamou. – Puxa vida! Não deveria ficar tão nervoso assim comigo.

- Sei! Agora me deixe ir. – Beijou-o novamente e saiu.

Pouco depois Nakago apareceu e levou-o para casa.

**Cap. 2: Novas Dúvidas, Novos Amores, Novas Decisões**

Nuriko ficou meio acanhada quando Hotohori terminou com Nakago e tornou publico seu namoro com Tamahome, mas Nakago lhe disse que ela não deveria se importar, já que ela mesma dissera que nada tinha haver com isso e não deixariam de ser amigos por causa disso. Amigos. Essa palavra a incomodava. Nakago não sabia que não era mulher de verdade, ou assim ela achava, mas se ele soubesse faria alguma diferença?

- Eu vou contar para ele. – disse Nuriko pra seu irmão.

- Contar o que? Pra quem? – perguntou Tamahome colocando o bule de café na mesa.

- Pra Nakago que eu não sou mulher.

Tamahome deixou os pratos caírem no chão, quebrando-se.

- Ficou louca?

- Acho que sim. – Nuriko baixou a cabeça. – Estou apaixonada por ele. – confessou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Estou tão confusa Tamahome. Eu gosto dele, mas enquanto ele achar que sou mulher, não iria querer nada comigo.

Tamahome abaixou-se ao lado de Nuriko, segurou as mãos da irmã e olhou bem em seus olhos.

- Não quer mais fazer a cirurgia?

- Não sei. Eu não sei.

Tamahome suspirou e levantou-se. Nuriko chorou.

- Eu sei que você trabalhou muito para pagar essa cirurgia, mas agora... Está tudo tão confuso. Se eu fizer a cirurgia corro o risco de ele nunca me querer mesmo sabendo que eu já fui homem.

- Você é quem sabe, minha flor. – disse de cócoras catando os cacos dos pratos do chão. Segurou o queixo, apoiando o cotovelo na coxa, sorrindo pra Nuriko. – Seja qual for a sua decisão, saiba que eu estarei a seu lado.

Jogou o lixo fora e beijou a cabeça da irmã.

- Não se preocupe com isso, minha flor. Eu te amarei seja você homem ou mulher. Agora vamos tomar café ou chegaremos atrasados de novo.

- Você vai mesmo pedir demissão da faculdade? – perguntou Nuriko enxugando as lágrimas.

Tamahome confirmou.

- Hotohori não tem nada haver com isso, não é?

- Claro que não. – respondeu todo ultrajado. - Só não preciso mais trabalhar tanto. Ficarei só com a academia que é o que eu gosto de fazer. Além do mais. Já temos dinheiro o suficiente para a operação. Isso se você ainda for fazer.

- Está me recriminando?

- Não, claro que não. A decisão é sua e só sua. Você já falou com o doutor sobre essa sua dúvida?

- Já sim. – respondeu corando. – Ele disse que era comum esse tipo de dúvidas e que só devia fazer a operação quando estivesse absolutamente certa de tudo.

Tamahome sorriu. E Nuriko sorriu de volta.

**Cap. 3: Uma Nova Chance Para Amar**

**- **Nakago! – chamou Nuriko ao vê-lo no estacionamento.

**- **Oi, Nuriko!

Nuriko aproximou-se de Nakago ofegante.

- Eu queria falar com você, é muito importante.

Nakago observou-a bem. Apertava as mãos uma na outra e mordia os lábios.

**- **Está bem. Mas você não quer dar uma volta? Ir pra outro lugar?

Ela concordou, entrou no carro de Nakago e pararam no parque li perto, o mesmo que estudaram ainda no dia anterior. Nakago comprou sorvete pra ele e Nuriko e foram caminhar um pouco. Estava nervosa e ficou calada durante um bom tempo até que finalmente resolveu falar. Mostrou um banco a Nakago e se sentaram.

**- **Preciso te dizer uma coisa, mas não sei como começar.

- Que tal pelo começo? – disse bem humorado.

Nuriko sorriu e olhou em volta. O parque estava vazio, nuvens escuras afugentaram as pessoas que com medo da chuva preferiram não arriscar um passeio.

**- **Eu não sou exatamente quem você pensa. – sentiu-se corar e baixou a cabeça envergonhada. - Eu não sou exatamente o que você vê.

Nakago sorriu.

**- **Vai dizer que você é homem?** - **disse rindo do que pensou ser uma piada.

Nuriko olhou-o chocada. Como ele adivinhara?

Nakago parou de ir e arregalou seus lindos olhos azuis.

- Então isso é verdade? È o que tinha a me dizer?

Ele começou a rir, fazendo Nuriko corar violentamente.

**- **Não escarneça de mim, Nakago! – levantou-se e correu. Ele foi atrás dela.

**- **Espere, Nuriko. – gritou, segurando-a pelo braço. – Não estou rindo de você.

**- **Não está?

Nakago balançou a cabeça e num impulso a puxou e beijou.

Nuriko ficou muito surpresa com o gesto.

- Meu Deus! Desculpe-me! – disse afastando a boca, mas Nuriko puxou-o de volta e o beijou. Nakago segurou-a pela cintura e a apertou contra seu corpo.

- Acho que estou apaixonado por você, Nuriko. – confessou entre os beijos que trocava. – Pensei que estava virando hetero ou ficando maluco, até sonhei que você era homem, antes mesmo de Hotohori me contar...era verdade, eu mal posso acreditar.

- Eu é que não posso acreditar. – Nuriko chorava de emoção. – Sonhei tanto tempo com isso. Você nem imagina o quanto. Mas espere aí... Você já sabia?

- Não, quer dizer, mas ou menos. – Hotohori me falou, mas não explicou sobre o que falava.

Nuriko olhou para Nakago, uma tristeza podia-se ser vislumbrada em seus olhos.

- E Hotohori? – perguntou Nuriko um pouco triste.

Nakago suspirou e a abraçou mais forte.

- Sei que ainda amo Hotohori. Ainda é meio complicado isso, mas eu sei que vou esquecê-lo, principalmente agora que tenho você.

- E eu vou ajudá-lo a esquecer, meu querido. – disse dando um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios. – Eu vou fazer você muito feliz. – Como era bom dizer isso e como desejara dizê-lo.

Mais tarde Nakago deixou-a em casa, Tamahome não estava e Nuriko achou uma pena, queria contar logo ao irmão que estava namorando Nakago, mas se conformou em contar mais tarde. Despediu-se dele com um beijo e entrou.

**Cap. 4: Enfim Nossa Noite De Amor**

Hotohori estava contrariado com Tamahome, seu jeito de ser era irritante. Uma hora ele o ignorava e o tratava friamente e outras, vinha cheio de carinho e amor, com abraços e beijos que o deixavam extasiado. E o irritava mais ainda porque o provocava, deixava-o gemendo só de ser tocado por ele e nada fazia, levantava-se e dizia que tinhas outras coisas a fazer.

Ele estava sentado numa mesa da cozinha da casa de Tamahome observando-o preparar o almoço, aprendera a dirigir e se perguntou porque não fizera isso antes, era tão bom ir e vir sem depender de ninguém. Apareceu de surpresa na casa dele pouco minutos antes. Ele abriu a porta com uma cara de nada e disse "Ah! É você?", Hotohori achou aquilo o fim e quase foi embora, mas Tamahome deixou a porta aberta e voltou para dentro de casa, deixando-o ali n aporta sozinho. Entrou e encontrou Tamahome mexendo uma panela no fogão, o cheiro parecia bom e como Tamahome não disse nada sentou-se a observá-lo.

- Não vai me dizer nada? – perguntou para ele. Se Tamahome visse a cara que ele fazia...

- Nada. – disse sem virar-se.

Hotohori abriu a boca para protestar, mas nada disse ao ouvir o riso de Tamahome.

- O que foi meu amor? – disse virando-se para ele, num instante o mal humor de Hotohori se foi ao ver o sorriso de seu amado. – Me parece nervoso hoje, tem suco de maracujá na geladeira. – disse voltando-se para a panela.

- Seu nojento! – disse jogando um talher em Tamahome.

- Ficou louco? Isso dói. – disse ainda rindo. Hotohori virou-se para sair. – Pode parar, volte e sente-se, espere eu terminar aqui, sim?

Como um cão que obedecia as ordens de seu dono, Hotohori sentou-se de novo. Suspirou e ficou calado enquanto Tamahome andava de um lado a outro, lavando talheres, panelas, travessas, congelando, aquecendo, fritando coisas. Fazia tudo tão rapidamente que Hotohori esqueceu a irritação que e deixou-se impressionar com a habilidade de Tamahome na cozinha.

**- **Você não quer tomar um banho antes do almoço? – perguntou Tamahome expulsando-o da mesa. Hotohori concordou e foi par o quarto dele.

Chegando ao quarto Hotohori sentou-se na cama de Tamahome, depois deitou-se para sentir o cheiro de Tamahome.

- Por que me tortura tanto, Tamahome? – perguntou levando a mão para dentro da calça, tocou o pênis e começou a acaricia-lo, mas parou. Não queria que Tamahome o ouvisse. Tirou a roupa e entrou no banheiro. Enquanto água acariciava seu corpo pensou em Tamahome e novamente teve vontade de masturbar-se, mas controlou-se. E se Tamahome o pegasse? Não queria que ele pensasse que era um maníaco que não agüentava um pouco de abstinência sexual, mas ainda não entendi ao porque disso tudo. Que ódio!

Da porta do quarto Tamahome o observava em silêncio. É claro que desejava Hotohori e como desejava, mas deveria agüentar só mais um pouco. Saiu dali ou não responderia por si, poderia entrar no banheiro e agarrar Hotohori a qualquer momento. Tomou banho no quarto de Nuriko e quando Hotohori saiu do banho encontrou uma mesa pronta e um maravilho bolo confeitado em cor de rosa, com corações vermelho e escrito em branco: "Feliz aniversário, meu amor!"

Hotohori sentiu as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto com a emoção. Tamahome o abraçou por trás.

- Achou que eu tinha esquecido de seu aniversário? – falou limpando as lágrimas do rosto de Hotohori. – Eu te amo. – disse apertando em seus braços e beijando-o com anseio.

- Venha, vamos almoçar. – disse levando-o pelas mãos.

Mas Hotohori prendeu-se ao chão e segurou Tamahome.

- Primeiro meu presente. – disse sorrindo e mordendo o lábio.

Tamahome voltou-se para ele e puxou-o para si.

- E o que você quer ganhar? – perguntou e beijou-o já sabendo da resposta.

Tamahome apalpou as nádegas de Hotohori e enfiou a mão dentro da calça dele apertando sua bunda com força. Puxou-o para cima, fazendo-o ficar agarrado a sua cintura com as pernas. Caminhou com ele para o seu quarto e jogou-o na cama. Desabotoou-lhe o jeans e puxou-o até os joelhos, puxando também a cueca dele. Abriu as pernas de Hotohori e beijou a parte interna das coxas dele, uma de cada vez, lambeu sua virilha em movimentos bem rápidos. Segurou o pênis de Hotohori e começou a chupá-lo.

- Ahhhh! Tamahome. – gemia - Ah! Ahii!

Tamahome continuou a sugá-lo com força, fazendo Hotohori sentir um pouco de dor, misturada com o prazer intenso que o ele lhe dava. Como era bom sentir-lo tocando-o, a boca de Tamahome, tão macia sua língua roçando seu pênis, o desejo de que isso acontece era tanto que Hotohori sentia muito mais prazer.

Segurou o cabelo de Tamahome apertando-o com força e então o momento chegou, gozou na boca de Tamahome, que engoliu com prazer o sêmem do amante. Beijou-o na boca e levantou-se, tirando sua própria camisa, arrancou a de Hotohori e beijou-o loucamente todo seu corpo, também ele ardia de desejo, podia-se sentir no ar a tensão que o desejo guardado dos dois juntos provocava. Tamahome terminou de arrancar a roupa de Hotohori e baixou suas calças, era bem dotado e seu membro estava rijo e parecia pulsar com a vontade do sexo.

Hotohori gemia, Tamahome arfava... Ambos esperaram tanto tempo que essa hora era como um sonho se realizando depois de tanto insistir. Pareciam dois animais selvagens no cio, agarrando-se, chupando-se, delirando de prazer. Hotohori ficou de quatro e abriu as pernas e Tamahome sem demora instalou-se atrás dele. Hotohori podia sentir o pênis de Tamahome roçar em sua bunda, mexia-se rebolando na frente dele, provocando-o.

Então abaixou-se e lambeu as nádegas de Hotohori e enfiou a língua no rabo dele.

- Ah! Tamahome, meu amor... me faça seu logo... eu não agüento mais esperar.. Ah! Ah!

Tamahome levantou-se, acariciou um pouco o pênis e o levou com as mãos para o ânus de seus namorado, brincou um pouco fazendo-o apenas encostar no lugar para só então enfiar-lo dentro.

- Ah! - Hotohori gemia. – Isso Ah! Eu quis tanto você, Tama... ahhhh!

Ele gritava mais e gemia embaixo de Tamahome que apertava-o pela cintura e o puxava contra seu corpo para encaixar-se melhor. Ele sentia o rabo de Hotohori contrai-se e apertar seu pênis e a sensação que isso lhe provocava era sensacional. Aumentava as estocadas a cada minuto e então tirou uma das mãos da cintura de Hotohori e transferiu-a para baixo, tocando-lhe o pênis. Apertou-o e afagou-o e para Hotohori o que já estava bom ficou ótimo, sentia um prazer tão grande que se morresse naquele instante, mesmo que fosse pra o inferno sentiria aquele prazer durante toda a eternidade.

- Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhh! – gritavam ambos.

A idéia de Tamahome era dar o maior prazer possível a Hotohori, mesmo que não sentisse tanto... mas ficou contente quando mesmo se concentrando em Hotohori conseguia também satisfazer-se. Em meios aos gritos e gemidos Hotohori liberou o sêmem, que Tamahome esfregou um pouco em suas mãos e depois passou nas costas dele, voltando então a apertar com toda sua força cintura do namorado, ainda mais quando sentiu que também chegava a sua hora, empurrava com mais ânimo ainda o membro para dentro de Hotohori e finalmente gozou.

Caíram os dois na cama, ofegantes e esgotados.

- Porque demorou tanto tempo? – perguntou Hotohori deitado sobre seu peito, alisando seu rosto.

- Queria que fosse especial para você. – respondeu. – Acha que foi fácil para mim também agüentar toda a sua provocação e não lhe agarrar? Queria que fosse numa data especial para você e escolhi seu aniversário.

Hotohori sorriu para ele.

- Seu bobo. Não precisava esperar tanto tempo. – disse. – De qualquer forma seria especial, Fosse no dia que fosse, eu me lembraria para sempre dele.

- Eu te amo Hotohori. Te amei desde o primeiro dia em que te vi. – confessou tamahome com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu também. – Depois daquele dia que me deixou, eu só pensei em você, Tamahome. Todos os dias e todas as noites. Quantas foram as noites que eu sonhava com você, meu amor.

- Te amarei para sempre. – disse puxando-o para um beijo.

**Fim**


End file.
